


Danno's Beautiful Secret

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Salsa dancing, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after their little BBQ with the team, it's just steve and danno, moonlight and music...wonder what danno has up his sleeve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have another story pending but bear with me on this...my muse struck when i heard this song and figured out why danno always blows steve's mind...don't worry i haven't forgotten about it

After a long hard week, Steve had invited Kono and Chin and told them it'd be okay for them to bring their dates to Danny and his place for a barbeque, some good fun and music. Of course they couldn't say no to an offer like that. Now after hours of fun, drinking and pizza-everyone had gone home for the night which was around midnight.

The moon was high in the starlit sky and bright as day as Danny looked at Steve who was cleaning the grill. He did admit seeing that seeing those beautiful sculpted tattooed arms against the moonlight did turn him on-okay it turned him on faster than a speeding bullet but that's not the point. The point is that he'd been holding back on Steve but now he decided not to as his favorite song came on, "Bailamos" by Enrique Iglesias. He went to the radio and turned it up a notch.

Steve saw Danny coming over to him with a smirk and wondered what the man was thinking. As Danny pulled the brush out of his hand and wiped his hands off with a towel then threw it somewhere; he took Steve by the hands and took him out by the shore where they could still hear the music and listen to waves at the same time. Danny laughed at Steve's cute confused face he was making, "Oh babe, you are so freaking adorable when you're confused. Now just listen to the song and follow me."

Danny started moving to the music-his hips swaying and then he took Steve's hands into his and pulled him close and they both started moving in time to the music. He followed Danny around and it just felt so right, so natural with the way they fell into the rythem.

"What dance are we doing?"

"Salsa"

"Wow! When did you learn to do this?"

"My mom had us children take dance lessons when we were younger."

"Well this explains a lot." Steve stated with a smirk and a wink indicating something else entirley different. Danny got the hint and just laughed as he pulled him down for a passionate kiss. This kiss lead to the bedroom where Danny nearly ripped off Steve's shirt and this surprised Steve as well and turned him on also.

Steve started backing Danny up to the bed where he landed and then he crawled on top of him where it turned into a heated hot mess. They went all night long and now Steve knows why Danny so freaking amazing in bed because when you know how to Salsa then you're very good at other things and this is so true. It's all in the hips and the way you move.

They finally fell asleep curled around each other with wide smiles and mumbles of "I love you" came from both parties. They had been together for 3 years now and it's been the best years of their lives-yes some of it scary and downright heartstopping fear but they made it through with the love that they gave to each other. Steve knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man curled around him like a blanket and there was nothing changing it. Their anniversey was coming up and he was going to pop the question then. He already had rings made and hidden in the house where he knew Danny couldn't find or reach it for that matter.

Okay so Danny had a few surprises but Steve also had some of his own.


	2. Classified: Mission Blue Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve starts covertly planning the purposal with Chin's help but steve gets a little sidetracked by danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh in this story Malia never died, Kono never almost died and Adam isn't in here either

"And that was 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias" the radio annoucer stated as Steve sat in his office trying to finish up the last of the paperwork but for the past few minutes he was frozen because that song was so perfect for them. It said everything that Steve couldn't because he had such a hard time with putting the way he feels about Danny in words. He's more of an action man but he keeps trying and that's all Danny asks of him because he loves him either way. 

That's why he starts planning on a romantic gesture along with popping the question and yes he still thinks that Danny's going to get tired of him and leave him for something better but he knows it's not true but that's not the point-the point is that he'll try anything to get out of his shell, to open up his emotions that he's been trianed to hold down for so long and that's why he'll go to Chin because he knows that Chin is a romantic at heart-just ask his wife; she'll tell you that he may look like he wouldn't know how to be romantic because he's always calm and zen-like but on the inside he's a marshmellow and full of love in her opinion.

It's the end of the day and Chin and Kono have gone home. So Danny decides it's time to go home also. He packs up his stuff and heads to Steve's office, "Hey babe" He says as he makes his way around the desk and plants a heated kiss on Steve. 

"Wow what was that for?"

"Oh nothing-just love surprising you." He smirks as he plants another very heated, passionate kiss and this gets Steve going because the next thing Danny knows; he's being pulled over to the couch and Steve's on top of him and somehow they've both lost their clothes without ever breaking contact, 'how in the hell does steve do that?' danny wonders but doesn't dewell on it because his brain is cutting in and out with the way Steve is sucking on his pulse point that is sure to leave a very big mark for a few days. He wraps his legs around Steve's narrow waist and all but moans, "Need you now" and that's all Steve's needs to hear before thrusting inside Danny and this thing that Steve does just makes Danny arch his back and his mouth is open in pure bliss but no sound is coming out-that's how good Steve is. Pretty soon they both can feel each other reaching their high in which they come together screaming each other's names out in pleasure. They're both panting as Steve kind of collaspes on Danny, "Wow Steve"

"Yeah same here"

"Okay Steve-you are freaking heavy, get off." 

Steve just laughs as he pulls himself up, "Come on lets hit the showers first then go grab some dinner." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

They both put on their boxers just incase someone comes by and just as Steve's heading out the door, he hears Danny pipe up, "Steve what's Mission Blue Ocean?" 

Steve freezes and turns around slowly, "Danny that's classified-please hand it here."

Danny face changes several times, "Did you get called on a mission again? Was that a goodbye thing back there?" 

"What! No Daniel...look I didn't called up for a mission and you should know me better than that-I wouldn't just spring something like that on you, make LOVE TO YOU THEN LEAVE-I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!" At this Steve's voice got louder n' more angry. 

Danny realized he was right, "I'm sorry-it's just that I hate it thinking when that will happen because I won't be there to back you up. And yes I know you have your team with you but they don't know your moves like I do-they don't know how you think and I can't stand the thought of something happening to you because it would just kill me. I know this sounds cheesy but we are soul mates and we're ment to be together. Steven I love you and I don't want to have to bury you because they'd have to bury me too. I can't live without you." Tears were running down Danny's face as he made this confession and his head was down as he said that last part. He could feel Steve up to him and wrap his strong arms around him. 

Steve lifted Danny's face and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "Listen to me-you will never lose me, I promise" and before Danny could respond Steve gave him a long kiss that said everything that Steve was about. Steve knew what he had to do about being a Navy SEAL; he would call up the Admiral in the morning and get the paperwork started because that life was over for him. He had a new life with Danny and Grace and maybe someday one of their own but that was a going to be a diffcult converstation for later which would explain why he still had his doubts.

They took quick showers then went out to dinner and the whole time Steve was planning on how to pop the question.


	3. Back on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve gets back to planning something special for danno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry people...i fixed it now...

The next morning Steve had gotten up early like usual but instead of going for his morning workout; he called the Admiral to get the paperwork started for resigning from the Navy. Needless he was surprised at this from Steve but understood about putting family first. Steve told him to send it to his office because he wanted to surprise Danny-the Admiral just laughed and agreed and was surprisingly understanding towards Steve coming out to him but then again he rolled with the changes-that was just the kind of man he was. Now that Steve had that out of the way it was down to business of setting up the plan into action. 

"Steve this better be a good reason as to why you're calling me this early." Chin panted between breaths. 

"Uhh did I interrupt something?" 

"Kind of but what do you want?"

"Okay I'll be quick...I need you to rent out that cabin in Scared Falls State Park-the one that's in a very remote area."

"Yeah sure..when do you need it?" 

"Five days from now" 

"Right-McGarrett you sly dog-you're gonna pop the question on your anniversary. Well congrates and hope everything goes well." 

"Yeah me too-well I'll let you get back...see ya in a few hours." 

"Later" They both hung up and Steve just chuckled as he looked down at his watch, '6:30 AM-perfect still got time for a quick swim.' 

The five days pass quickly and thankfully Danny doesn't suspect a thing till today. It started off with them making love in the morning then at the office Danny noticed someone delievered a package to Steve and now Steve's packing suitcases. Of course his cop gut sets in and he wonders what Steve is up to.

"Uhh babe, where are you going?" 

Steve just smiles, "I thought since it's our special day that we could go away for the weekend." 

Danny smiles back, "Ohh and where are we going?" 

"To a remote location in Scared Falls State Park that's not allowed for tourists just locals and no it's not camping-I know you hate it-it's a cabin by the way."

"Steve when did you rent it?" 

"Actually I didn't rent it-Chin did so you wouldn't suspect a thing."

Danny gave him a look and Steve just laughed as he leaned in to steal a kiss, "Babe you're so cute." 

"I am not cute Steven-cute is something you call a puppy or a kitten or whatever but not me" 

Steve playfullys smacks his forehead, "Oh right-what I ment to say was drop dead gorgeous hunk of my man."

"Oh hahaha...you're a funny man" 

"I know but I'm your man" 

"Damn right"

"Okay can we go now?" 

"Yes! I can't wait to see this place. Oh when you said remote; did you mean that we'd have to hike to it or can we just drive to it?"

"No we don't have to park n'hike. It has a driveway-like I said Chin rented it...I think it was his uncles' place."

"Oh goody-now lets go" 

They locked up and set the alarms, Steve threw the last two suitcases in the bed of the truck and now they're off to the cabin. Steve couldn't stop smiling and he intertwined his hand with Danny's hand and he looked over and just smiled that megawatt smile. "So how long till we get there?" 

"Oh a couple hours depending on traffic." 

"Okay wake me up when we get there" 

"Saving your energy Danno?" Steve's voice and eyes implied something else.

"Ohh yeah-with you around I'll always need energy naps" They both laughed at this as Danny got more comfortable and dozed off. 

The drive over to the cabin was eaiser than Steve thought and it did only take a couple hours in getting there. He pulled up and looked over a peaceful, sleeping Danny who looked a lot younger when he wasn't stressed out. He got an idea as he was taking off his seatbelt-he lent over and started kissing his neck then moved to his lips and he felt Danny smile. Steve pulled back and looked into his beautiful lover's sleeply eyes, "Hey beautiful-we're here!" 

Danny just shook his head, "Well if that's how you're wake me up then I'm all for it. Now move your big head, I can't see the view." 

Steve smiled as he moved so Danny could see it. "Wow-this is...there are no words to describe how beautiful this is." 

"I'm glad you love it"

A few hours later after settling in, getting things together and having a nice dinner; they were dancing to music-Steve decided it was time. 

"Wait here." He softly said to Danny in his ear and he went to the CD player and changed it to the Enrique Iglesias Cd, turned on the song and held out his hand for Danny to take. He pulled Danny close to him with their hands intertwined against his chest. They moved to the beat of the music and their hearts were now beating as one.

Needless to say that Danny was surprised by this very romantic jesture from Steve was an understatement, "Steve what's all this for?" 

"Us-I just thought we'd need a song" 

"A song?" 

"Yeah-when I heard it on the radio I thought it fit us perfectly and we don't have a song that we can call 'our song'" 

"What are saying?" 

At this Steve turned down the volume, reached in his pocket and got down on one knee, "I know that when we started out we both hated each other but that's because we were just going through personal things and we took it out on each other but then I got to know you and how much you loved your daughter. We became friends which turned into lovers and now I want to make you my husband forever. I want to adapt Grace and make her my own daughter and I want to have children of our own. Daniel Matthew Williams-will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the blue velet box reveling two Platinum Sliver rings. 

Danny was shocked but responed quickly, "Yes" was all Steve needed to hear for him to slide the ring on his finger and Danny did slide the other ring onto Steve's finger as well then laced their hands together, kissed him and this kiss was more passionate than their first kiss together, "Wow...I can't believe I'm getting married again but I know this time will be different-this time it's forever." 

"I agree and you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose right?"

"Yes I do Steve...oh what did you mean when you said you want to have children of our own?" 

Steve tenses up and goes to sit down on the couch and this concerns Danny. 

"Babe-what's wrong?" He asks as he sits down besides Steve and rubs his shoulder a little bit trying to take away the tension. 

Steve looks at him with fear and worry in his eyes, "Look Danny there's something I haven't told you-something about me" 

"What is it?"

"How can I put this without you running out on me?"

Now Danny is scared, "Steven look at me-whatever it is, I will never run out on you." 

"Okay well you know how I always want you to use protection when you want to be on top?"

"Yeah" 

"Well there's a reason for that-I...I can become pre...pregnant." 

For a second Danny's silent and Steve takes this as not a good sign, "It's okay Danny if you don't want to marry me anymore-I should've told you in the first place but I just didn't know how-" He was cut off by Danny kissing him fiercely, "Want to start now?" 

"Danny I thought-" 

"Yeah I know what you thought but I'm not like that and I'd always hoped that someday I'd have other children as well. Yes it's surprising that you can carry a child but you know what-I don't care, I still and will always love you. We've both been hurt and you've been lied to way too many times in your life and for me to up and run just because you can become pregnant; that's just rude." 

"You surprise me Danno" 

"Well I like to keep you on your toes" 

"Me too-oh one more surprise" He said as he jumped up and went to the final paperwork. He handed it to Danny who just looked him, "Just open it Danno" 

Danny opened it up and his mouth dropped, "You're resiging from the Navy?" 

"Yeah-I have more important things to worry about than to cause you that much pain and that part of my life is over for me. I never thought I could fall in love and have a family...I just thought it'd never happen for me because everone around either left or they've died and I just thought that all I had was being a Navy SEAL but then you came into my life and somehow you tore down my walls that I've built up over the years and just made yourself comfortable in my heart and refused to leave. Then everything happened with WoFat and again you were there for me; helping me get through those tough times in jail. Then when I thought I was helping out a friend and you know that whole being captured by him and I thought 'is this where it ends' then you were there, holding a gun that was bigger than you and you saved my life. You stayed with me, helped me through the nightmares, you held me while I was shaking with fear and crying. And when it got to the point where I wanted to end my own life-you made me realize what I have to live for and that's when I fell deeper in love with you. Danny you've helped me through so much crap that I don't know how to repay you and you don't know just how grateful I am that you did that. I know I have probably shocked into silence with opening up like this but I just couldn't help it. You've done so much for me that I couldn't keep inside any longer and you know you're always wanting me to open up so here I am; telling you my feelings because you need to know and I'll keep trying."

Danny was shocked but it also made him proud of Steve for telling him how he felt. He takes Steve's hands into his and looks into his eyes, "Steve that's was the most beautiful thing and thank you for trying-that's all I ask of you." He leans over and gives him a slow, deep, lingering and sensual kiss that leaves Steve wanting more. "So you up for trying? You I've heard that's the most fun part."

Steve just smirks and they make their way to the bedroom where they make love all night.


	4. Wedding Day and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Kono help our boys plan their wedding and they get a surprise of their own

Well about three months had passed since that night of revelations and it seemed that they had become closer than ever. Nothing happened (or so Steve thought-he just didn't have any symptoms till just recently.)

Now with the wedding day approaching Steve was kind of nervous but he was excited. Grace and Kono had been helping Danny and Steve out with the details of the wedding; they just wanted something simple and not to make a big deal about it. They agreed to that but as long as they could have free reign on the decorating in which Danny and Steve agreed to it because honestly who could say no to two sets of puppy dog eyes. And now as Steve's looking over an easy case on the computer table he starts sweating and he's hot, "Damn did someone turn on the heat?" he says outloud to no one in particular but of course Danny hears him and looks up from his desk and sees that Steve is starting to strip. He runs over, "Babe what are you doing?"

"I'm freaking hot! It's like an oven in here-damnit these clothes are sticking to me-help me get them off! I needed them off like 5 minutes ago! Uggh-thank you Danno"

"Okay whoa" Danny replies as he looks down at Steve's stomach, "Steven-are you pregnant?"

"What! No I would've told if I was you dork!"

"Okay geesh don't bite my head off. I'm just saying go look in that mirror in your office and tell me I'm not imagaining things."

"You're crazy but alright I'll do it" Steve walks into his office and Danny notices that he's walking differently as well and to him it confirms his idea. Steve looks into the mirror and taking in his apparence-he doesn't see anything wrong till he sees a small bump which looks famously like a baby bump. His hand goes instinctly over it and he smiles, "We should call the doctor Danny."

Danny comes up behind him wrapping his arms around his fuller waist; he puts his hands over Steve's hand on his baby bump and smiles, "I agree"

They call up Dr. Smith explaining everything and he tell them to come in and he'll do a blood draw. They tell him that they'll be there in 15 minutes which they did and he does the blood draw, "Okay that's going to take a few minutes but I want to go ahead and do a sonagram so lay back and pull up your shirt."

Steve does and for once he's nervous-Danny notices his hands are shaking as he pulls up his shirt so he goes around and grabs hold of his hand, "It's gonna be alright Steve-remember whatever happens I'll be here."

Before anyone could respond they hear hard, fast thumping sounds, "What is that?" Steve questions and Danny is smiling, "Babe that's our baby's heartbeat."

"Actually it's 3 heartbeats."

Both mouths drop open, "What?" They both say at the same time and Mark just laughs.

"Here look at the screen-see: there's one and another and the last one. Now it looks like one of them split into two babies. It was probably orginally just two separate twins but as you can see it's now going to be a single baby and twins."

"Doc how are they going to be delievered?"

"With the guys that I seen-a C-section is done. Now with that being said since you're having triplets I'm going to put on deskduty and no don't give me that look-it's an order. Is this you're first pregnacy?"

"Yes"

"Well then I want to make sure those tiny babies are going to be alright and I don't want you to do anything to have stress. And yes I know you guys are 5-0 but still since this is your first one and you're having triplets right out of the gate; I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly these next six months."

"So he's three months along?" Danny inquired as he continues to look at the screen.

"Yes that's what they look to be about but the blood test will confirm it. Steve have you had any symptoms?"

"No nothing out of the normal. Ow! Danny what the hell?"

Danny smacked his arm and laughed, "Babe you're so dense sometimes...remember you've been emotional like you can be sweet as pie one minute then you're biting anyone's head off that comes into view. Or you cry at the drop of a hat sometimes, you've been eating like there's no tomorrow, don't forget the fatigue you've had and your back aches. Oh and lets not forget those endless nights of umm how should I put this-where you couldn't get satisfied but I was there to help you."

"ALRIGHT! I get it."

"See! That-that right there-I get my head bitten off for no good reason; I was simply telling the doctor some facts. Oh stop pouting Steven."

Mark is just smiling and trying to hold back from laughing because he can see how these two work, "Okay okay Danny thank you but stop giving him a hard time...now I want to see you next month. Oh here's your picture." He handed it to them and gave Steve a cloth to clean off his stomach, "Now remember Steve as of right now you're on desk duty-you still can be in charge of 5-0 but just no field work, no chasing after suspects or blowing things up or jumping off buildings. You are not to do that; you got that?"

Steve pouted a little but then looked at his babies again and realized that Mark just wanted to keep them safe, "Yes Sir and I know that Danny will make sure of that."

"Damn striaight." Danny said with a smile as he was looking at the picture also. They left hand in hand just smiling all the way back to HQ. Once at HQ, Steve put the Camaro in park and just sat there with his head down and his hands in his lap. Danny looks over with concern and he grabs his hand, "Hey what's wrong?"

Steve looks up at him with tearful eyes, "Am I really that dense that I didn't know my body was changing?"

"Oh babe" Thinking back to his earlier comment he made at Steve and now wishes he didn't say that-he should've known Steve would react like this, "Steven listen to me; you aren't dense, you just didn't know. You didn't have morning sickness so one would stand to reason that nothing was wrong. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry if I made you feel like that."

Steve pulls him close for a tight embrace, "Don't leave me-please...I can't do this alone." He pleads into Danny's neck and Danny soothingly rubs his back.

"Steve I will never ever leave you-those are my children as well. Why would think that?"

"I don't know-people leave me for no good reason."

"Hear this now-I will not do that-ever and if you run away I will come find you; I will always come for you."

He can feel Steve smile and nods against his neck, "Better now?"

"Yeah-thanks"

"That's what a husband does"

"Well not yet technically"

"Well technically I don't care-the whole island already thinks we've been married this whole time."

This makes Steve laugh which makes Danny laughs, "Come on Danno-lets go tell the others. Oh do you have earmuffs?"

"Why?"

"Because when Kono and Grace hear about this I want to keep my eardrums."

"Yeah you're right but it's worth it."


	5. Weddings and Annoucements Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding day is here for steve danny and at the reception they tell their ohana the fantastic news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! thank you so much for the comments, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story...

Now their first big day was here and they were excited. Kono had come by around 8AM to help Grace finish up the last minute decorations; they were buzzing around trying to make sure everything was done while Steve and Danny got ready upstairs. It was just a simple wedding at their house. They had decided to wait to tell anyone about their news till the reception because they wanted to tell everyone at the same time.

 

Danny was spooned up behind Steve with his head in the crook of Steve's neck and with his arm underneth Steve's arm and both hands were on top of the bump. Danny was the first to awake, looking at the clock it said it was '8:30AM'. He knew they both had to get up and get ready before Kono came bursting in, "Steve...babe...wake up..."

 

"Huuh...oh hey" Steve leaned over and kissed him and Danny groaned but then pulled away before they got carried away. Steve pouted a little which made Danny laugh.

 

"Hey there...oh babe you're so funny when you pout...we can't get carried away, our daughter is downstairs not to mention Kono's here also and you wouldn't want them to walk in on us."

 

"Right right...oh well guess our little party's gonna have to wait to everyone leaves." Steve replies with a lustful smirk.

 

"Oh lord there goes your libido again...always in the mood"

 

"With you-yes"

 

Danny just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Okay you goofball, lets get up before they storm in here-too late." He said as the door flew open with Gracie racing in and made a Spiderman leap onto the bed. Steve saw her make this leap and his instincts to protect his unborn children came forth; he rolled back over on his side and curled into a ball with his arms around himself. It was just in time too because a second later she landed right in between them and if Steve hadn't moved then she would've landed right on top of him.

 

"Morning!" She yelled with a cheriry voice.

 

"Hey monkey...how are you?"

 

"I should be asking you that but I'm great...well everything's ready downstairs and the guests will arrive around noon." She looked over at Steve with a worried look, "Daddy are you alright?"

 

This is was a shocker to both of them because she never told them that she wanted to call Steve 'daddy' but Danny was happy and by the look on Steve's face he was happy as well, "Yes babygirl but you can't jump on the bed anymore."

 

"Why? Did I hurt you?"

 

"No I moved just in time"

 

She cocked her head with a confused expression but then looking down at his stomach, she noticed that he held a protective hand over that baby bump he was trying to hide. Her smile grew even more and she squeeled with delight as she wrapped her arms around Steve, "You're gonna have a baby!!! When did you find out?"

 

Steve just smiled as he pulled her into his embrace, "Well you are you're father's daughter and we found yesterday...we just wanted to wait till everyone was here but I guess we can't get nothing past our little future 5-0 Decteive."

 

Danny moves closer and helps Steve sit up in bed as they now lean against the wall, "Steven she's not gonna be a cop...that's dangerous"

 

"But Danno you're a cop and besides I have you, daddy, Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono to back me up."

 

"That's true" Steve replies with a nod of agreement and Danny just rolls his eyes.

 

"Okay Gracie, your daddy and I have to get dressed so why don't you go get some breakfast."

 

She nods as she kisses Steve and Danny on the cheeks then runs out and they know that she's going to tell Kono. They get up, do their bathroom duties and Steve goes to the closest while Danny gels up his hair to look for a suit that'll fit him. Lately his clothes have begun to get tighter and he knows that he'll have to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe. He gets out nice pair of black slacks and a white button down dress shirt since his formal Navy uniform is too tight to wear. He pulls them up and tries to button it but it won't work, "Damnit!" He shouts and Danny comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "What's wrong babe?"

 

"Other than the fact I'm fat-these stupid ass slacks won't fit and now I have nothing to wear because nothing freaking fits!"

 

"Okay first you are not fat-you are pregnant with three beautiful children that was made from love."

 

"And 2nd?"

 

"Secondly You are the most handsome man and don't worry I can let out the hem."

 

"Okay but what about the stupid shirt?"

 

"Alright do you want Kono to run to the store? We still have time so please don't freak out."

 

"Yes please" He replies defeatedly as he sits down on the bed looking like he just lost a battle. Danny throws on some clothes, runs downstairs and tells Kono which Steve can hear the scream of excitment then hears the roar of the engine race to life. Danny comes back upstairs and looks at Steve who's sitting on the floor looking so forlorn. He goes to sit beside him, pulls his hand into his and turns his face towards him. He sees that Steve's crying again, "Steve what's wrong?"

 

"Where's Grace?" He asks Danny, "She went with Kono..now what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing fits...I'm only going to get bigger so why would you want to be with me?"

 

"Because I love you"

 

At this the waterworks starts up again and Danny doesn't say anything-he just pulls him into a tight embrace and rocks back and forth.


	6. Weddings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of their wedding...i thought that it would've been too long and i didn't want that so that's why i split them up into two parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to "All Fall Down" by OneRepublic and those violins sound like Saving Josh from that episode on Moonlight.

They heard the music start playing downstairs and they just smiled because they knew that in a few minutes they'd be linked together forever. Danny walked over to Steve who was staring at himself in the mirror, "Babe what are you doing?"

 

Steve smiled down at his beautiful soon to be husband, "Oh just looking at my baby bump...I still can't believe it's triplets."

 

"Yeah I know...have you told Mary yet?"

 

"About the babies yet-nope but when I told her that I was going to ask you to marry me-she said and I quote, 'well finally you came to your senses.' I just had to laugh at that because she was right the whole time and I think she knew back when she surprised us on my birthday; remember when I told her we were just 'surf buddies.' I still remember that look you gave me, I thought I was going to burst into flames with that look."

 

"Hell yeah..I was upset that you just classified our relationship as 'surf buddies' hell I wanted to deck you and bend you over the island to make you see that we weren't just buddies as you called it."

 

Steve chuckled a little as he wrapped his arms around Danny waist, "Oh boy and did you make me not forget it that night."

 

"Haha yes I did and I'd do it again because you are mine Steven."

 

"Ohhh I just love it when you get possieve...it just turns me on so bad."

 

Danny tried to get out of his grasp because he knew that look in Steve's eyes and he felt Steve harden against him, "Steven we do not have time. The guests are arriving!"

 

Steve pouted, "Oh alright"

 

"Babe I promise I'll make it up to you tonight when we're alone. I promise."

 

Steve kissed him with everything he had and Danny opened his mouth to let Steve in but then jumped when they heard someone clearing their voice, "Hey guys none of that...we've got to go." Kono said as she pulled them out of the room. She took them downstairs to the backyard where the ceromony was being held. She told Steve to go stand up at the alter because Danny was going to walk down the asle with his daughter. Although Danny said that he was not the girl in this relationship many times but Kono said she didn't care and that was that. He knew not to agrue with her because she was just like Steve-when he made up his mind there was no changing it.

 

Grace came beside him and took his arm into her hand. She looked up at him with a huge smile, "You ready to become a McGarrett?"

 

Danny returned her smile with a equally huge smile, "Yes I am monkey. What about you?"

 

"I've been ready, I was just wondering when you two were gonna see it."

 

Danny chuckled a little as they started down the asle. He saw his family, friends and old buddies from his cop days and he thought he saw Matty standing behind some trees but then again wishing and hoping were strong feelings. He had wanted Matty to be there when he got married again to Steve but he knew that wasn't possible. Grace took his hands and put them into Steve's hands then pulled them down for a kiss on their cheek then goes and stands beside Kono. They're face each other just grinning as Govenor Dennison starts the ceremony. Pretty soon it time for the vows and they had decided to say their own.

 

Danny goes first, “Steven when I first met you, I didn’t like you in fact I said I hate you but I realized I was just taking my anger out on you and you were just grieving but then I got know you and we started hanging out together. I'm not excatly sure when I fell in love with you but when I did realize it; I wanted to do something about it but I wasn't sure that if you were on the same page with me then you kissed me out of the blue after I had gotten hurt during a drug bust and that was one of happiest days of my life then you took care of Grace as if she was your own daughter and that's when I really understood what the meaning of 'Ohana' ment. I Daniel Matthew Williams take you Steven Jack McGarrett as my friend, lover, husband and father. I promise to love, honor and cherish, to give you my devoted love even when you drive me insane, and most importantly I give you my life as long as we both shall live."

When Danny was finished with his vows everyone had tears in their eyes including Steve but he took a breath then started, "Danny I'm not really sure what to say after that. But I'll try-you've given me everything that I thought I could never have because there's been so much pain and misery in my life-that was I was knew. I didn't know how to love, I didn't know how express my feelings but you taught me, you've guided me through everything and I don't know how to express my thanks to you. I fell in love with you so hard and fast that yes I did try to run from it but you kept coming for me. You've been the only truth in my life and you went and saved my life countless times. You've given me three wonderful babies that'll we will all see in six months (as he said this he placed their hands on top of his baby bump). I Steven Jack McGarrett take you Daniel Matthew Williams as my friend, lover, husband and father of our children to love, honor, cherish as long as we both shall live."

 

And by the time he was done there wasn't a dry eye in the house and the ring exchange was done then it was time for their kiss. It didn't make you feel uncomfortable; it was just slow and sweet. Then it was party time-there were many congraulations to Steve and Danny on their new found annoucement during the ceremony and some of them even asked how since he was a guy but it was okay.

 

There was also their first dance to their song; it was slow, sweet and their dancing told everyone just how much they loved each other. The whole night was filled with dancing, eating and talking and just having fun and like any reception there was picture taking by family and friends but they also hired a professional photographer for the album. By the time everyone left Danny could see that Steve was really tired and he was rubbing his back. This concerned him a little so he came up behind him and started giving him a massage, "mmm Danno that feels good. I had a great time but I'm glad it's over with."

 

"Yeah me too..come on lets go change into something more comfortable."

 

"Where's Grace staying?"

 

"She's staying with Chin and Malia-remember?"

 

"Oh that's right...I guess it's already starting."

 

"What?"

 

"Pregnancy brain"

 

Danny just chuckled as locked up and turned on the alarm-the mess could wait till tomorrow. They changed into their night clothes and curled around each other.


	7. Changes in the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had been going great until one day...what happens and how's the team going to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone so sorry i haven't updated but i've been crazy busy at work and barely had any time on the computer but this week's better...anyway thanks for sticking with me-now hold on to your seats b/c i've got some pretty heavy angst coming up...oh i've made grace a little older in this story even though in the halloween episode danny said that she was 10.

The next three months went by pretty fast and even though Steve hated desk duty with a passion he wasn't going to risk the lives of his unborn children just for a day of field work and yes it drove him a little crazy sometimes but he knew it was for the best and so he stuck it out. Everything was going great with the pregnacy-the doctor said that all 3 babies were devloping like they should and to come back in a few weeks to see what sex of the babies were going to be. Needless to say Steve and Danno were beyond excited but that could only last so long because everything changed one day.

 

Stan and Rachel along with Charlie had just picked up Grace from school. They had drove a few blocks when they stopped at a red light then it turned green-Stan was the lead car-he had just entered the middle of the intersection when BAM; they were hit on Rachel's side and pushed into the light pole. All of the them were out for a few seconds but Grace came to first. Thankfully she had set behind Stan and Charlie's seat was in the middle beside her so they were fine except for a few cuts and brusies. The main damage was to the front seats where Stan and Rachel were sitting.

 

Grace was confused for a second before realizing what had happened. She didn't panic but she checked herself for injuries first before getting out of the seatbelt to check on the others. Charlie was stunned, "Are you okay little bro?" She asked and he nodded then turned around to check on Stan and Rachel. She first checked Stan's pulse but she couldn't find one then she opened one of his eyelids and saw no movement of his pupil and she realized that he was dead. Even though he wasn't her father he did provide for her and a tear rolled down her cheek but she shook her head because she needed to check her mother.

 

She checked her mom's pulse only to find it barley beating, "Mom! Mother! Rachel-please wake up!" she screamed out while shaking her mother's shoulder.

 

"Huh...what happened?" Rachel rasped out as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

 

"We were in a car wreak-Charlie and I are fine but...but Stan is ggone."

 

Rachel's eyes teared up-she knew what Grace ment and she knew herself that she didn't have long and she had to get this out before she died as well, "Grace, honey-listen to me-I...I don't have long' "Mom! Don't say that please-I need you!"

 

"Grace! You need to pull yourself together please! I love you and Charlie so much, I always will. Please tttell Ddanny that I'm so so sorry-Charlie is his son but I was just so mad that he was already in love with Steve and he didn't even realize it yet and he didn't need me anymore. Please tell him I'm sorry."

 

"Okay mom I will...Why did this happen?"

 

"Grace you need to get out of here-the bad men will come back."

 

"Who did this? Mom!"

 

"Stan didn't know, honestly he didn't know; he thought this investment was legal but there's one word you need to remember-WoFat. I heard that name when Stan was on the phone-he didn't know he was behind this business-I'm so sorry...Grace you need to get out of here...You have two dads that will take care of you now-they'll love you and protect you and Charlie. I will always love you. You are a true Williams-McGarrett." Grace felt her blow out her last breath and she knew she was gone as well.

 

She didn't have time to grieve-she needed to listen to what her mom said so she compartmentalized her emotions, gathered her strength to go on. She got Charlie out of the seat, climbed out of the broken back passenger window and helped her brother out of the car. She looked around for the bad men that Rachel told her but no one stood out but she thought she should go incase her mom was right. She looked at her cell which was now broken. She sighed as she looked at the street sign and she now knew that she was only a few blocks away from HQ where her dads were. She hoped to God that they were there.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"To see my Danno-he'll protect us from the bad men, okay?"

 

"Ok but how much further?"

 

"Just one more block then we're there...it's called HQ or headquarters."

 

Charlie just nodded his head this time as they continued to walk or rather run towards HQ.

 

Her main focus now was protecting Charlie and hopefully getting the man that did this. 'WoFat' kept reaplaying in her head and she knew she had heard that name before-knew that this was a truly evil man-he caused pain and enjoyed watching it but that ended today. She had decided that this man had caused enough pain in Steve's life and now her life and she had just barely begun living a life and she was only 16.

 

They finally made it to HQ and she looked in the parking lot to see if she could see Danny or Steve's truck or car and thankfully she saw them. As they were heading up to the entrance she heard footsteps behind her so she leaned down to Charlie and whispered "Run" in his ear and gave him a push to run inside. She turned around and gasped because she couldn't believe he was brazen enough to follow her. She knew he must've saw the whole thing and he probably even paid someone to do that. Now she was sporting an very stoic face not giving him anything even though her blood was boiling inside.

 

She stood her ground as he moved forward, her fists balled up just incase he tried something because over the years Steve had been teaching her self-defense moves and she was a fast learner according to him.

 

"YOU ARE DONE HURTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE WOFAT! YOU HEAR ME-DONE! YOU'VE HURT STEVE WAY TOO MANY TIMES AND NOW YOU'VE HURT ME AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! SO DON'T EVEN TRY ANYTHING BECAUSE I WILL FIGHT, I WILL PROTECT MY FAMILY!! YOU ARE THROUGH!!" Grace screamed at him and he had the nerve to just give her that evil smile.

 

"Well it seems like you are just like Steve. Do I know you?"

 

"No you don't and I am Grace Williams-McGarrett. Now why did you do this?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"Oh please do not act so innocent with me-I know that you had something to do with that crash back there. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND STAN!"

 

"And now you" He replied as he lunged at her but she deflected it by punching him hard in the ribs and a fight ensued.

 

In the office Steve heard a little child crying and he ran out to see what was going on. He saw Charlie standing there with tears streaming down his face. He ran to him, "What's wrong?"

 

"Mommy and daddy are dead."

 

"Where's Grace?"

 

"Outside-she told me to run and so I did. Who are you?"

 

"I'm Steve McGarrett-Williams."

 

"Do you know Danny?"

 

"Yes he's Grace's father. Now where is she son?"

 

"She's outside...I heard her screaming at a bad man."

 

"Okay stay here, I'll see what's going on-alright?"

 

"Okay...where is everyone else?"

 

"They out on a case"

 

"Oh ok"

 

He went to the armor room and basically put on what the SWAT team wears to protect his unborn children. He got a shotgun with several rounds of shells and just as he left the room he heard Grace scream out a name that he hadn't heard in a while and it sent chills down his spine. He ran out so fast it would make your head spin and what he saw made his blood run cold-he saw WoFat fighting with Grace-they were equally matched but he knew that if he didn't step in Grace would get hurt or worse killed and he couldn't have that. He shot out a warning shot into the air and they stopped just as Grace landed a swift roundhouse kick straight to WoFat's chest that sent him flying a few feet and landed very hard on the ground. Grace smiled as she looked over at him-he wasn't moving.

 

She went over to Steve, took the shotgun out of his hand and took the handcuffs too, "Wait here-I can't have anything to happen to you or those little babies." She stated as a fact as she marched over to WoFat and looking down at him she saw that he still wasn't moving but she didn't trust him at all. She took her foot and jostled him a little but nothing happened so she bent down-handcuffed him before she did anything else and checked his pulse which wasn't there. She motioned Steve over, "He's dead Steve. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

 

He couldn't believe it-this nightmare he's been living with is gone. He didn't know what to say so he just put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into a side hug and kissed her forehead, "What happened?"

 

"They had just picked me up from school...we were a few blocks away from here when someone crashed into us. I was the first one to wake up and after checking myself for injuries, I checked Charlie-he was fine but when I checked on Stan-" She stopped to take a breath before continuing, "I cchecked his pulse and I didn't find one so I opened one of his eyelids and saw that it was blown wide and I knew that he was dead."

 

"Oh honey why didn't call us?"

 

She looked at him with tearful eyes, "It broke during the crash. Where is everyone else?"

 

"They had gotten called on a case"

 

"Didn't just finish up one last week?"

 

"Yeah but the criminals didn't think we should get a break."

 

This got a small chuckle out of Grace which was good and he smiled at his daughter, "Honey what happened to Rachel?"

 

Her smile faded quickly as she recalled the very last conversation she had with her, "She was barely alive but she managed to tell me that it wasn't Stan's fault-he didn't know WoFat was in that business as well. She also told me to tell Danno that she's very sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"For lying to him"

 

"About what?"

 

"Charlie-he's really Danny's son not Stan."

 

"What?"

 

"Yup mom lied to him again dad and I knew she lied to him when his hair went blond and he has Danno's stark blue eyes and he acts like him too. It was like living with a mini Danno and it sure made some funny times but back then I didn't understand why she never had him around when he came to pick me up and drop me off but now I know why-she didn't want Danny to see that she had lied to him yet again. Oh God! Charlie! Is he alright?"

 

"Yes one of the officers is with him-he's alright and I couldn't put it together when I saw him but now that you've told me-I agree he does look like a mini Danno. Why would she do that?"

 

"She told me that back then she knew Danny was already in love you but didn't even realize it yet. She told me that you and Danno will always love and protect me and Charlie. She also told me to get out before the bad men came because she even knew that he was behind it and she didn't want anything to happen to me or to Charlie. I heard her blow out her last breath and I knew she was gone and I knew what I had to do."

 

Steve shook his head, he couldn't believe that Rachel lied to Danny again and now with this thing with WoFat-he just couldn't make heads or tails of it. Grace looked concerned because he was sweating, "Dad...you okay?"

 

"I need to sit down-I don't feel so good."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I feel dizzy, my heart is pounding and my back hurts...ohh god no, I can't go into labor now."

 

"Damnit Steve why did you come out here?"

 

"Because you were in trouble and I didn't want anything to happen to you. Owww...call an ambulance-now!" He yelled as he held his stomach and she pulled his cell out of his hand, called the paramedics and they came within a couple of minutes. They put him in the ambulance and she told him that she would stay and take care of everything and call Danno.

 

"Grace-is everything okay?"

 

"No Danno it isn't....Dad went into labor"

 

"What happened?"

 

"It's a long story but short version is that mom and Stan are dead, WoFat tried to kill me but we fought and I killed him. Oh and there's something I need to tell you in person but first you need to get to the hospital now. They were going to try to stop the labor with some medication and hopefully it'll work."

 

"Oh god...umm alright well are you okay? Is Charlie okay?"

 

"Yeah I've got a few brusied ribs but I sent Charlie running into HQ so he could be protected because I had enough of WoFat causing trouble in our lives. Danno we don't have to worry about him anymore."

 

"WOW! Well alright umm I don't know what to say."

 

"Dad don't say anything-just hang up the phone and get your butt up to the hospital."

 

"Danno loves you baby"

 

"I love you too"

 

Danny hung up as he raced over to Chin and told him that he needed to borrow his bike to get to the hospital because Steve had gone into preterm labor. They wished him well as he speed off.


	8. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to the hospital to check on Steve and the babies and Steve tells him what happened but leaves Grace to tell him the news about Charlie but while they're talking steve thinks back to when he came so close to losing Danny.  
> this goes in-line with last episode-i just couldn't resist putting it into my story and i thought a flashback would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i was wrong about Grace's age-i really thought that Danno said 10 in the Halloween episode but now i know the correct age which is 11...again sry about the confusion...anyway i was thinking since i made her 16, it's 5yrs into the future just to make easier.

Danny ran into the hospital and headed straight for the reception desk but one of nurses recongized him, "Hey Detective! Over here"

 

"Where is he? Is our babies alright?"

 

"Whoa Danny slow down...He's fine now-we've stopped the labor and we've got him hooked up to a fetal monitor just to make sure everything's good. He has now been put on complete bedrest because he's one of those rare cases where any type of stress can send him into labor. Oh I heard about the crash with your ex-wife and Stan-I just want to say that I'm sorry, I know that you two had been through a lot with Grace."

 

"Have they cleaned up the crash site?"

 

"Yes, someone called it in-Rachel and Stan are down in the morgue if you want to go see them."

 

"Uhh thanks but I really need to see Steve first. What room is he in?"

 

"528-come on I'll take you."

 

"Thanks. Oh I forgot to ask your name-I'm sorry."

 

"Oh no it's fine, I'm Diana Torres."

 

"Well thank you Diana"

 

He followed her up to Steve's room where he heard three beaitful heartbeats and he let out a sigh of relief with a smile as their eyes connected. Diana left sensing that we needed to talk and some alone time too. Danny went over to Steve and gave him a crushing kiss, tears rolling down both of their faces. They broke apart and just rested their foreheads together, "Don't ever scare me like that again Steven-please."

 

"Okay."

 

"How did it happen?"

 

Steve told him the whole story but left out that one little detail because he felt it wasn't his place to tell him-he'd left to Grace. Danny just sat back and stared not knowing what to say. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish but no words came out. This reaction concerned Steve because a quiet Danny was never good. He grabbed hold of Danny's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "It'll be alright."

 

"Wow...umm so WoFat is dead?"

 

"Yes and you this got me to thinking"

 

"About what?"

 

"The time I came so close to losing you when Grace was 11 and you had that father-daughter dance with her that night."

 

"Yeah that was scary"

 

"Scary isn't the right word as to how I felt...it was down right heartbreak frightening. My heart litterally stopped when you were standing in front of that bomb and I knew that I couldn't leave you even though you told me but I couldn't move-it was like I was frozen in place."

 

Danny just sighed and Steve stopped to breath but also blinking back tears because even though that was a few years ago; it felt like sometimes it happened yesterday. He still has nightmares about that day but he never told anyone including Danny.

 

"Well I am here and I'm alive"

 

"Yeah I know but when you hugged me-I really didn't want to let you go. Do you know why I laughed?"

 

"I think so-I felt your tears on my shirt-you laughed so you wouldn't cry...am I right?"

 

"Completely but back then we hid our relationship and it wasn't the time nor the place to come out so to speak."

 

"I agree but I do remember you showing up at the dance in that tux of yours looking like the sexist man in the world."

 

Steve smiled, "Yeah I had gone home, sat on the bed and looked at a picture of the three of us laying in the hammock and then there's that one that Grace took when we fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch while watching that movie and I needed to feel you-I just needed you. You know Grace saw me first but I motioned for her not to say anything so I could surprise you. I remember the look on your face when I walked up behind you and put my arms around you."

 

Danny smiled at the memory, "Yeah and I knew it was you-you have this distictive scent-it's a good thing too."

 

"I just didn't care if they knew about us right then because all I knew was that I needed to reasure myself that you were alive-in one piece-feeling you heart beating against my chest-feeling your hard body against mine-your movements, your breath against the skin on my neck, your soft hair that was gelled up-your everything because I came so close to losing the most important person in my life. I don't know what I would've done if the bomb went off and I somehow survived because I don't think I'd be able to live without you. Danny you don't know how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts me sometimes because the thought of losing you is just umbearable and I can't ever think like that."

 

Danny was surprised at Steve opening up but also proud because he worked with on how to do that, "And that's why-after we dropped off Grace-you showed me just how much you love me."

 

"Yeah by making the most sweet and sensual love all night long."

 

"Oh yeah I remember and remember when just when the sun was peaking over the horizon we both came together-that was a beautiful moment. Just remember that song, Home by Phillip Phillips. When I heard that I thought that fits us because you were making Hawaii my home and I was showing you how to live again."

 

"Yeah that should be our theme song. And yes I agree that was the most beautiful moment we'd ever had."

 

They both smiled at that memory when Danny spoke again, "When is Grace gonna get here?"

 

"I'm right here Danno"

 

Danny got up and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm so glad that you're alive."

 

"Danno it's okay-that guy had it coming-I was freaking tired of dealing with him and I know Steve was tired of it also. Plus he killed my mother-that was the wrong thing to do."

 

"How are you holding up?"

 

"I'm...I'm not sure yet. I'll umm I'll let you know later."

 

Danny rubbed her shoulder, "Okay" He knew she was compartmentalizing like Steve-she had learned it from him or she knew how to do that because of what she had gone through at such a young age.

 

Both Danny and Steve saw the bruises starting to form on her face, "What?" She asked but then realized what they looking at, "Listen Danno, Dad I'll be fine-trust me."

 

"Okay" they both responded.

 

She turned to Danny, "Danno we need to talk"

 

"About what?"

 

"About the last conversation I had with mom"

 

"Okay but Steve told me"

 

She turned her head towrds Steve, "I didn't tell him that one piece of it. I didn't think it was my place to tell him that."

 

"Oh ok."

 

"Grace what is he talking about?"

 

"Dad I think you need to sit down for this"

 

Looking very confused at Grace-he sat down because he felt like this was serious. She sat down on the edge of bed, took Danny's hands into hers and looked at him with sad eyes, "Mom told me to tell you that she's very sorry"

 

"About what?"

 

"For lying about Charlie-he is your son-biologically."

 

Danny gasped and for once he truly didn't know what to say. All he could feel was Grace rubbing his hands. Tears welled up in eyes and he put his head in his hands and began to rock back and forth while muttering, "Why, why did she do this?"

 

Grace was instantly beside Danny pulling him into a tight hug and rubbing his shoulder, "Danno she told me that you were already in love with Steve but didn't even know it yourself."

 

That's when Danny let out a hushed scream and cried even harder as he leaned into Grace's embrace, "Come on Danno-it's okay"

 

"How-how is it freaking alright? Charlie is my son but yet she didn't even bother to tell me-no she just went and out lied to my face saying that the pregnacy was a few weeks earlier indicating that she had been with Stan. No this is unforgivable-that child doesn't even know me!"

 

"Yes he does"

 

"How?"

 

"Because I suspected that she had lied to you and then when he started talking-well it was pretty obvious that he was yours-he's like a mini Danno and so I began to tell him about you and show him pictures and videos of you that I had on my phone. You know the first video I showed him he asked me if that was his daddy?"

 

"What did you tell him?"

 

"I told him that it's our little secret-I couldn't lie to my baby brother because I hated what mom did to you."

 

"Did Stan ever find out?"

 

"I don't know but I think he knew Charlie wasn't his but he never said anything to me about it."

 

Dr. Smith came in before Danny could respond, "Well hello Danny and Grace...Grace I'm sorry about your mother and Stan."

 

"Yeah me too...did you need something?"

 

"Yeah I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to know the sex of babies?"

 

"Yes!" They all shouted at once with smiles on their faces.

 

He got Steve ready then placed the wand down on his stomach, "Okay you ready?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Okay the first is boy and congratulations you're going to have twin girls. Everything looks good..."

 

"Yeah and it must be a mini Steve in there because he has no problem showing us his junk" Danny piped up and everyone laughed. They just let happiness moment sink in and let them forget about what had just transpiried before. They knew they'd have to address it but that was for a later time.


	9. Dealing and Working through it-PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Danny and him working through the news about Charlie and Rachel lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like and please leave comments-they make my day :)
> 
> This is two parts

Danny didn't really know how to deal with this newest news that Charlie was really his son and the fact that Rachel lied to him again. Oh sure she pulled that Las Vegas stunt years ago but Steve was there to fight with him just case but nothing ever came of it. She just wanted to drag him around on a leash but Steve cuts those ties with fire and just dared her to hurt him again. Danny didn't know that Steve had a little 'talk' with her but the whole thing was dropped and nothing was ever said about it again so whatever he told her must've stuck and from then on there she was nice as can be when they spoke with each other.

 

Grace had told him that Chin and Malia were watching Charlie until they could come pick him up. Truthfully Danny was a nervous wreak because how do you introduce yourself to a child who's smart and who probably knows the truth from Grace-he was not sure. For the first time in his life he was unsure and he just didn't know how to handle it.

 

Steve was discharged and they headed home first because Steve was on complete bedrest. This was another moment in time for Steve that would be engrained into his memory-oh sure there were different moments but only 4 stood out: the day he met Danny and Grace, the day that he almost lost Danny to a bomb and realized how deep his love ran for him-that day was the most horrible day; it surpassed the day when Danny contracted the Siran; yes this day changed Steve in how he communicated his feelings-the day they got married was beautiful and yesterday when he'd almost lost his little ones. He couldn't bear the thought of burying his children or his Danny. That's why he'll always try to open up to Danny about whatever was going on in that head but that's all Danno asked of him. But now as he sits in the passenger seat of the Silverado he looks over to Danny who is uncharacteristically quiet and that was never a good thing because that ment Danny was really mad about something or deep in thought.

 

"What are you looking at Steven?"

 

"You-are you alright?"

 

Danny just huffs out a sigh, "I'm not sure"

 

"Okay I'm here when ya wanna talk."

 

Danny just nods his head as they drive to their house to drop off Steve. Danny parks the car and helps Steve out and into the house, "Danny I'll be fine-you and Grace go pick up Charlie. Oh and please bring back some Malsaladas-I've been craving them all day now." Steve said with a huge megawatt smile. Danny made a mocking jesture, "You-the king of healthy things-want something unhealthy-well I think hell just froze over."

 

Steve wrapped his locked his arms around Danny's waist, "Well someone likes them and now I crave them thank-you-very-much."

 

"You are very welcome."

 

Steve just leaned down and gave him one of his smoldering kisses that leaves Danny breathless and speechless at the same time not that he minded, "Okay I've gotta go before Gracie comes in and catches us."

 

"Okay-I love you."

 

"I love you too." Danny replied back as helped Steve down on the couch and handed him the remote and cell phone, "You good?"

 

"Yeah I am-thanks...now stop stalling. It's going to be fine."

 

"Yeah you're right. I'm just still trying to deal with the fact that Rachel lied to me yet again."

 

Steve took Danny's hand into his and gave a reasuring squeeze, "I know babe but you can't change the past-trust me it will not do you or anybody else a world of good if you keep on focusing it. That's why I stopped chasing after Shelborn and trying to answers-plus after that other time with WoFat; I just knew I had to stopped or else I was going to get killed and leave you and I couldn't have you go through that pain. I know what it's like to loose a loved one. I just had to accept the fact that I may never get the answers I want but at least I'm alive."

 

"Yes this is true and you are so right."

 

"I know I am now get outta here."

 

Danny nodded as he headed out the door, locking it before leaving. Steve could hear the roar of the truck get further away and he felt bad for him; he just prayed that everything would work itself out. He turned on the TV and flipped around.

 

Meanwhile back at Chin and Malia's house-Danny could hear laughter coming from it as he and Grace walked up the path. She held his hand the whole time because she knew that he was nervous and so she was his rock. Danny nervously rapped on the door and it flew open by a little child who was a mirror image of him. Danny couldn't believe it and he nearly fainted but felt an arm around his shoulders to steady him. They went inside and Grace closed the door, "Hey Charlie...did you have fun with Chin and Malia?"

 

"Yes! Did you get the bad man?"

 

"Yes baby I did and he won't be bothering us anymore. I promise."

 

"Okay...Is that Danno?"

 

"Yes..."

 

Charlie went striaght up to Danny and hugged him, "Hi Danny"

 

"Hey buddy...do you know me?"

 

"Yeah Gracie's told me all about you but she said that it was our secret. I asked her if you were my daddy and she said yes but I didn't understand and she said that she'd tell me later."

 

"Wow you are certainly talkitive aren't you."

 

"Yeah she said that her Danno was like that. I just don't understand why mommy lied to daddy about who my real daddy was. Do you know?"

 

Danny sighed, "Uhh no honey I don't-I'm sorry."

 

"So you are technically my daddy? Grace said it has to do with a blood thingy called D something..."

 

"Right-DNA..."


	10. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of last time...while Danno and Charlie continue to bond; Grace and Malia have a little talk of their own. Malia has sort of stepped into the mother role for Grace to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of ya'lls comments--they make my day so much...please keep leaving them:)  
> this is just fiction, i'm not sure what the process for SEALS and i don't know if there are women that are SEALS...sorry

By this time they had made their way to the couch and now Charlie was sitting comfortably on Danny's lap. Grace on the other had gone into the kitchen because she thought that they needed sometime alone to get to know one another. Malia came up beisde her, "Hey you alright?" she asked as she loving rubbed her hand on Grace's back. Grace looked over with sad eyes, "I don't know-I mean my mother lied to Danny and Stan about Charlie and who the real father was-I mean that was our last converstaion before she died. Yes she told me that she'd always love me but I never got to ask her why the hell she did it or why's she petty about dad and Danno being married. It's just not fair and I deserve some fairness but I guess that's way too much to ask."

 

Malia pulled her into a motherly hug, "Gracie honey don't think like that -you are alive and Charlie is alive too. I know that sometimes it's hard not to get all the answers you just ask Steve-he doesn't have all the answers he's been looking for but yet he put that aside to focus on his family."

 

She smiled, "Now I see why Chin is so head over heels in love with you. You're a smart, wise and beautiful woman. I just hope someone sees that in me someday."

 

"They'd be blind not to see it. You are just like your father in so many ways it's scary but a good scary."

 

"Thanks"

 

"Can I ask you a question if it's not too personal?"

 

"Sure"

 

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"

 

Grace thought for a moment before a smile came to her face, "Yeah I have...actually I've been thinking about it for a couple of years now. I just don't know how dad or Danno will react. I mean uhh they came to the school and I signed up."

 

Confusion went across Malia's face as Grace was talking, "Honey what are you talking about? Who came to your school and what did you sign up for?" Her voice was motherly and very concerned.

 

"I umm there was a day when different military people came one day a couple of weeks ago and the Navy was there. This Commander was there and he knew Steve back when he was attending the school."

 

"Wow-what did he say?"

 

"He said that I had good potential and with some training and refining I'd make a ummm he said that I'd make a great SEAL seeing as how Steve showed me some things that he learned. I signed up and he said that could pull some strings for me to get into the Academy earlier than others. I wouldn't have to wait till I was 18. I just don't know how they're gonna take it; I mean Steve saved countless lives including my Danno and it just made me realize what I want to do with my life."

 

"Well I'm sure they'd be very proud of their daughter. Yes they'd be scared but if it makes you happy then their happy."

 

Grace smiled and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much"

 

Little did they know that Danny was listening, "Well why didn't you just tell us babygirl?"

 

Grace looked startled and turned around, "I love you and didn't know how you'd react."

 

Danny just smiled as he walked over with Charlie in his arms and wrapped his free arm around Grace, "Monkey I'll always love you and yes I'm terrifed but I'm very proud that you want to honor Steve. Lets go tell him-he's going to be thrilled."

 

"You sure-you know how protective he is sometimes."

 

"Well let me worry about that."

 

They said their goodbyes to Chin and Malia and went home to tell Steven. Grace was nervous as a bag of snakes.


	11. Steve's Reaction to Grace's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh just wait and see what his reaction's going to be-it's not what you think

When they got home Charlie was already asleep in the back with a carseat that was on loan to them by Chin from another cousin of his. He carefully and expertly got Charlie out without waking him while Grace got her backpack and headed for the door so it could be opened. When they got inside they saw that Steve was dozing on the couch, "Danno put him in Steve's old room. I'll wake up dad."

 

"Ok"

 

After he left, she stood there for a second before going over to Steve and gently waking him-lately he get more tired easily and tend to fall asleep faster, "Dad...daddy....wake up"

 

"Huh-what time is it?"

 

"Almost 10 pm...we're back from the Kelly's place and Charlie is asleep upstairs in your old room."

 

Steve strechted as he moved to make a space for her to sit, "Okay...something on your mind?"

 

"You know me too well."

 

"Yes well it's my job to know my daughter."

 

Grace smiled, "Do you remember a Commander Micheal McBride?"

 

"Yeah haven't heard that name since my days at the Academy-why?"

 

"Because a couple of weeks ago they came to our school along with other members of the different branches of the military and we started talking. Now please just hear me out-this is something I've been thinking about for a while now and I might get the chance to do it."

 

"Do what?"

 

"To be a SEAL-Micheal said that he'd pull some strings to get me in earlier so I wouldn't have to wait till I was 18. I went ahead and signed up just incase."

 

Steve didn't say anything he just got up and started pacing back and forth. This made Grace very nervous so she got up and stood in front of him, "Dad please say something."

 

"Do you have any idea what you are signing up for? I can't let you do this-I won't let you do this."

 

"This is my life and it makes me happy-you were the inspiration behind this when you saved Danno countless times."

 

"I wasn't a SEAL those times; I was a cop who doing my freaking job. I don't want to you taking this mission."

 

"Oh what right you do you have telling me what to do? You are not my Commanding Officer...I wanted you to be proud of me."

 

"I am proud of you in whatever you do just please don't do this."

 

"Why? Is it because I'm a woman?"

 

"What! No that has nothing to do with it! You don't know how hard it is to compartmentlize your feelings when you've got a family waiting for you back home, waiting to see if you're still alive and breathing and not dead in some god forsaken country! Then when you do come home you can't freaking talk about it because it's freaking classified!! No Grace Lynn Williams-McGarrett you are not doing this!"

 

"Steven I can't believe you of all people would object to our daughter doing this-I thought you'd be happier!" Danny shouted as he raced down the stairs seeing tears cascade down Grace's cheeks.


	12. Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Grace talk out on the shore

Grace ran out of the house down to the shore with tears streaming down her face. Her arms were crossed like she was trying to protect herself from breaking down completely and she could hear Danno yelling at Steven for being such an idot saying that to her. She soon zoned them out because she didn't want to hear them fighting. She sat down in the sand with her knees drawn up and she was just staring at ocean wondering why Steve had reacted so strongly aganist her being a SEAL. Pretty soon she felt a presence beside her and knew it was Steve, "What do you want?" She hissed not caring at all how she sounded-she had been through hell today and she couldn't take anymore-her mom and Stan was dead and she fought and killed their enemy.

 

"I just want to say how very sorry I am for reacting that way. It's just these raging hormones and I snapped and I shouldn't have. Gracie I love you more than anything and I want to protect you...it's just that I don't-no I can't bury you. I love you so much that the thought of something bad happening to you is just overwhelming but I am very proud of you and very honored that you want to follow in my footsteps."

 

Grace stood up and faced him with a tear stained face. He could see just how hard she had been crying-her eyes were blood red and puffy, her voice was dry and filled with emotion when she spoke, "Dad I'm sorry too...I should be more careful and should've thought about how much stress that I put on you. I know that stress isn't good for you or those little babies and I'm sorry."

 

"Gracie you don't have to be sorry-I'm the one that's sorry for doing that. I should've never acted that way and I never ment to hurt you. It's just that you are so much like Danno that just the thought alone of you dying and then to come back here only to bury you is just too consuming and it nearly killed me when your father was standing in front of that bomb years ago. He told me to leave to take care of you but I couldn't move-I was frozen in place and I loved him so much that the thought of living life without him was too much to bear-it was too painful and I knew that if he's gone then what else was there for me. Danny is my everything and you became my everything as well...that's why I didn't want you to sign up but if it makes you happy then I'll help you."

 

She smiled the biggest smile and wrapped him up in a hug, "Really! You mean it?"

 

"Yes baby I mean it...when do you find out?"

 

"I'm not sure...he said he'll call me."

 

"Oh ok"

 

"So you got the beat down of your life from Danno?"

 

"Yes I did but I deserved it."

 

"Don't worry about it...hormones remember...You okay?"

 

"Uhh yeah I just need to sit down"

 

Grace nodded her head as she helped him back over to one of the chairs and helped him sit down. Her face was filled with concern and worry and Steve knew what she was thinking, "Don't go blaming yourself."

 

"But I never said anything."

 

Steve smiled as he leaned his head back, "I know what you were thinking...you were starting to blame yourself-don't do that."

 

"Okay...you alright?"

 

"Yeah I've just starting noticing that I tend to get a little dizzy more plus they're starting to kick. Wanna feel?"

 

"I'd love to." She sat down beside him and he took her hands and placed them where they were kicking a minute ago. They waited a second before she felt 3 little kicks, "Wow-that is so cool."

 

"Yeah it is but not when they're using my liver as a soccor ball."

 

Gracie started talking to his belly and he just smiled, "Hey hey now...I know I might be leaving but I'm still you guys's older sister. Now please stop bothoring your daddy's insides, he's trying to obey the rules and you know how hard that is for him."

 

"Well they must like you because they've stopped. You should've felt them earlier; I don't think they liked Danno yelling at me because they were kicking like crazy."

 

"They must have inherited both of you guys's energy. I know that Danno said I kicked a lot-he said I was a little ball of energy just wanting to see the world."

 

 


	13. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets into the Academy and saying goodbye isn't ever easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! thanks for all the comments!!

A couple of weeks past since that past since that night and they also had the double funeral for Rachel and Stan. It was a simple traditional Hawaiian funeral; family and friends came. Grace barely showed any emotion only a single tear rolled down her cheek. Now as she was preparing to leave for the Naval Academy she thought about what 'hell week' would be like and hoped she'd passed. Of course Steve and Danny had complete confidence in her and just knew she'd pass with flying colors. And now as she closed her suitcase she was trying to ready herself in saying goodbye to her dad and Danno because saying goodbye is never easy. She went downstairs where they were waiting nervously on the couch-they were holding each other; it was a cute scene and she knew she'd miss seeing those moments between her fathers. She was going to finish up her senior year-she skipped a grade or two-at the school.

 

She looked at the both and smiled, "Guys don't be so nervous-I'll be fine."

 

"I know monkey but it's hard to let you go." Danno replied as they both got up and hugged her, "Danno loves you."

 

"I love you too Danno. Don't worry so much; you're not losing me-I'm just growing up."

 

"I know but I feel like you don't need me anymore."

 

"Danno that's not true-I'm always going to need my Danno. I'll always need you to help me through life and you too dad. You two have helped me so much-you've given me so much."

 

"I love you Gracie girl." Steve said with tears in his eyes.

 

"Don't stress too much-you need to keep those babies in there till it's time."

 

Steve smiled as the babies kicked like they understood what she said, "You sure we can't drop you off?"

 

"No, that would be harder to say goodbye. Commander McBride said he could come pick me up and there he is-right on time."

 

They hugged each other one more time before walking her to the door. She threw her pack over her shoulder and headed out as Steve and Danny stood at the doorway watching their daughter get in and leave. They waved as she waved before he drove off to the school then went back inside. Steve rubbed his low back as he sat down exhausted, "I wish the due date would hurry up and get here. I'm tired of being tired all the time."

 

Danny smiled as he sat down beside and placed a soft kiss on Steve, "I know babe but you'll forget all that once you see those beautiful little bundles of joy."

 

"Yeah I know"

 

They settled in for the night watching TV while cuddling on the couch with Danno leaning into him like he did on that fateful Halloween night. He smiled at that wonderful memory as they both drifted to sleep on the couch.


	14. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now two more months have gone by and now Steve's 8 months and although the date for his c-section is not for another 4 weeks; those triplets have a different thing in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry i didn't post the last chapter sooner but i had a sinius headache on friday and couldn't think anymore-it hurt my head too much but i'm feeling better so hopfully i'll get done with this chapter today and you get two chapters on McGarrett-Williams Monday :)
> 
> Background song: "Home" by Phillip Phillips

Steve was now bigger than ever with him being 8 months along. Everything had been going great and it was only 4 more weeks till the scheduled C-seation-yeah right; those triplets inherited their father's impatience and they were going to come out when they wanted to-you see it started early in the morning that fateful day. Steve got up and noticed his back was hurting more. He rubbed it as he sat on the side of the bed and he felt Danny's hands move his hands and started massaging his back, "Babe you okay?"

 

"Yeah but my low back hurts more."

 

"How long has this been happening?"

 

"Babe haven't you been here the whole 8 months?"

 

"Okay what I mean is how bad does it hurt?"

 

"It just feels like there's a lot more pressure pressing up against my spine. It's just probably the way the babies are positioned-let me take a nice warm shower."

 

"Okay-I'll get breakfast started."

 

"And don't worry I'm gonna take a nice long hot shower-not a 3 minute shower."

 

"Did I say anything?"

 

"You don't have to-I knew what you were thinking."

 

They both smiled at each other as Steve went into the bathroom and Danny went downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. While Danny was doing that, Steve had already gotten into the shower and was just letting the hot water casscade down his back hoping that would ease the ache that he'd been feeling since earlier this morning even before Danny woke up. He noticed it around 3AM but he switched positions thinking that would help and it did for a little bit.

 

He leaned back against the wall breathing slow and steady but the ache became more intense as minutes passed by then without warning a sudden intense pain sent him to his knees, "Oh dear god not now." He said to no one as he held his belly and also felt something wet running down his legs which he knew wasn't from the shower and with a shakey handed he turned off the shower. He had a vice grip on the edge of the tub as other contraction hit this one much more painful than the last and he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out and scaring Danny to death. He just had to get out of the tub first which was harder than he expected but he made it. He took the towel and very quickly dried himself because the last he wanted was to stick to everything as he air dried.

 

He wrapped the towel around his middle as he shakely stood up while gripping the sink then slowly made his way out. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead by now because that last one had been really intense-he thought he knew pain but not this kind of pain then again this was the first time he had experienced anything like this. Just as he made it to the bed another very intense contraction hit him and he almost didn't make to the edge of the bed before it hit him with full force, "Oww! Danny!" but the pain was so bad he didn't realize that he didn't yell it out. He laid down on the bed as other one hit and he realized that he needed to push but something about these contractions made him think that something was very wrong because why were they so intense? As he looked for the cell phone to call Danny up here because the door was closed for some reason and he just didn't have enough energy to shout loudly for Danny to help him. He was getting more and more tired but he had to do something because he felt like they weren't handling the contractions very well-it was a gut feeling.

 

"AHHHH!" Steve shouted as another one hit him with more force than the last one and he started pushing because he felt like he needed to do something. He was exhausted and nearly passed out from the pain when the door flew open and in came Danny with a paniced face, "Steve! Oh my god! What happened!"

 

"In the shower I went into labor...those pains I had been feeling since 3AM were contractions...I just didn't know it until the first one hit me. It sent me to my knees."

 

Danny grabbed the cell and called the doctor who said to keep him calm and that he was bring an ambulance. As the waited he held onto Steve's hand while rubbing his forehead when another one hit, "Dddanny!! Owww!! Danny it hurts so much."

 

"I know babe I know but what a minute don't start pushing yet-the doctor said don't do anything."

 

"No! you don't know what it feels like. I'm sorry that was rude."

 

'It's okay Steve they'll be here any minute."

 

Steve gripped Danny's hand harder, "Danny if I don't make it through please please make sure my children know what a great father and husband I was and I love you-always and forever."

 

Danny let the tears fall down his face, "Please don't say that Steven...I don't know what I'd do without you." He felt Steve's grip lighten way too fast and his hand fell from Danny's in a very slow motion in his mind. Danny stood up, "No No No Steven-you do not get to do this...do not give up now! That is an order Commander! Now Wake the hell up!!" He shouted as he shook Steve's shoulder but nothing happened. He tried to feel for Steve's pulse but he couldn't one so he put his hand on his chest to feel a heartbeat but he felt nothing and he realized that Steve wasn't breathing and then he heard sirans so he ran out to meet them, "Steve stopped breathing!! Hurry up!!"

 

"How long was he in labor?"

 

"He said he started feeling back aches around 3AM this morning. Then it just slowly got worse and he didn't think it was labor pains until the first one hit him in the shower. He said it was so intense that it sent him to his knees."

 

"When did you find him?"

 

"About 10 minutes ago then I called you. Doctor please tell me he's going to make it."

 

"Right now I don't know but-'

 

'HEY DOC YOU NEED TO COME IN HERE NOW!!' One of the paramedics yelled from their bedroom window. They both ran into the house and upstairs as fast as they could go, "What's going on?"

 

"We got his heart started and so far he's stablized but the babies are in distress. They aren't handling the contractions very well and I'm not sure if he'll make it to the hospital to have the c-section."

 

"Okay thank you Dan...okay here's what needs to happen-first we need to get him the ambulance. 2nd we'll check the babies heartbeats and if we see that it's going down then we'll go ahead and do the c-section on the way to the hospital."

 

"I'm coming with him!"

 

"Well there's no question about that. Come on."

 

A few minutes later the ambulance was rushing to the hospital while they kept checking his BP when alarms started going off, "His BP is skyrocketing! We need to get these kids out now!" He shouted at the medics. Turning to Danny he saw that Danny was crying, "I need you to hold yourself together because I'm going to need your help-alright?"

 

"Okay what do you need?"

 

"I need you to hold your child because there's only room for two in the incubator."

 

Danny nodded as they went to work. Danny watched as they cut into Steve and then bring out a baby who started crying, "It's a boy!" He said as he handed him to one of the medics who cleaned him up and handed him to Danny who teared up when he held his son who stopped crying when Danny started rocking him. He looked back and saw one of his twin girls being born who let out the most loud scream and he just smiled. Then he saw his other little girl come out who let out a small cry and sounded like she sighed, "Well it looks like one's a mini me and we've two mini Steves." He told his son who was already asleep against his chest then he heard the most beautiful sound-a strong n' steady heartbeat and a gasp, "Steve"

 

"Ddaanno? What happened?"

 

"You passed out from the pain then your BP skyrockted and the babies weren't handling the contractions very well. These fine medical personnel did an emergency c-section on you because you were gonna go into cardiac arrest."

 

"Wow-thank you guys-how are my children?"

 

"Oh they're just fine...your twins are in the incubater and I'm holding our son."

 

Steve turned his head to look at Danny and saw his son sleeping soundly against his chest. He smiled as tears came to his eyes, "Looks like he knows a good place to sleep must be something from me."

 

Danny chuckled as he grasped Steve's hand and Steve laced their fingers together who smiled even wider, "It looks like we have a mini me and two minis of you Super SEAL by their crys."

 

"So do you have names picked out?"

 

"Yes" They both stated at the same time.

 

"Okay tell me once we get into the hospital and settle Steve in a room. He and the children will be staying overnight for observation just to make sure everything's good."

 

Meanwhile as all of this was happening Grace was headed home for a couple of days before she left out on her first mission. Yes she passed with flying colors and wanted to make it a surprise visit because she had a surprise of her own but when she got there nobody was home.

 

"Hey Uncle Chin have you heard from dad or Danno?"

 

"Aloha Gracie...I'm surprised to hear from you."

 

"I passed all the tests and it's official-I'm a Navy SEAL."

 

"WOW! Well this calls for a celebration but honey I haven't heard from them. Were there signs of a break-in?"

 

"No it's quiet but the door's unlocked and both of their cars are still here. Do you think dad went into labor early?"

 

"That could be possible if they inherited their father's impatience."

 

Grace laughed, "Okay thanks-I'll check over at Queen's Medical Center." She hung up with Chin and got back in the car, "Go to Queens Medical Center."

 

"Okay sweetheart." He replied as he laced his fingers with hers. He could tell she was worried about her dads, "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

 

"I know I just can't imagine if something happened to either of them. They what made me well me and dad is the inspiration to what shaped my decision in becoming a SEAL."

 

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles for comfort, "It's going to be fine-trust me-I'm sure they made it in time."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes...how long have we've dated? I know you honey."

 

She smiled, "Well it's been a month but I feel like I've known you my entire life David."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betcha didn't see that coming did ya?


	15. Getting settled in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i said that i wouldn't be updating till next week but i couldn't resist...this might be a short chapter btw...oh i got this idea from a criminal minds story that i just finished reading so please don't freak out

David and Grace headed up the labor and delievery floor when she decided to stop by the nurses station first because she didn't want to scare them too bad if the babies were asleep, "Excuse miss-do you know what room Steve McGarrett-Williams is in?"

 

"Hold on-are you guys family?"

 

"Yes I'm their daughter and this is my husband."

 

"Okay he's in 400. That's striaght down the hall from here. By the way your little sisters and brother are so adorable. Oh you might want to wait a few minutes-he's in the process of feeding his children and working with the doctor to make sure they latching on correctly."

 

"Thank you" Grace smiled as they made their way to the room. As soon as they were outta sight David whispered, "Why did you call me your husband?"

 

"Because I want you to meet them-why?"

 

"It sounds good."

 

"Are you trying to say something?"

 

"Look I know we've only known each other for a couple of months but I've never felt like this before-Grace I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

She gasped, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

 

"Yes but only if you want to"

 

"No I do I just thought it would've been a more romantic moment like at a resturant or something like that."

 

"Well let me do it properly." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. Opening she saw a beautiful ring that looked like fire and was shaped like a wave, "Grace Lynn McGarrett-Williams will you do the honor of being my wife forever?"

 

Grace let out the biggest smile she'd ever have, "YES!" she replied as he slipped the ring on her finger, "WOW this is so beautiful-where did you find it?"

 

"I had it custom made."

 

"When?"

 

"A couple of weeks ago."

 

Before she could respond the lactation doctor came out, "Hello"

 

"Hi I'm his daughter-Grace"

 

"Oh yes I've heard about you-well he's done feeding them."

 

"How long did that take with triplets?"

 

"Not as long as I did which was about 20 minutes. They got it right away-smart as their daddies. It only took him about 5 minutes."

 

"5 minutes?"

 

"Yeah-Steve feed two of them at the same time then when one of the twin girls were finished he feed his little boy. Man that little can sure eat a lot."

 

"WOW! Well thank you-oh what's your name?"

 

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Doctor Jon Smith. And who's this fine young man?"

 

"This is my finacee, David Specter"

 

He held out his hand and they shook, "Nice to meet ya."

 

"Texas?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well I'll let you go...I've got lunch to go to."

 

They parted and they went in where they saw Steve and Danno burping the children, "Surprise!"

 

"GRACE!" They both shouted at the same time. Danny went over and hugged her but carefully with his daughter in his arms, "I've missed you so much."

 

"We both have." Steve stated as held his daughter and son, "So what brings you back?"

 

"Well I passed with flying colors and my first mission is in a couple of days."

 

"Damn that's fast. But we are so proud of you."

 

"Who's that standing behind you?"

 

"Oh this is David Specter-my fiancee."

 

"You're engaged?"

 

"Yes Danno"

 

"Dad-say something please"

 

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up." Steve replied with tears rolling down his cheeks. Grace went over to Steve and hugged but was careful of her sister and brother, "It's okay Grace-I am so very proud of you-it's just these damn hormones."

 

"That's alright-I love you"

 

"Love you too."


	16. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Grace talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm back after being off...i was sick

"Danno please say something" Grace said again hoping that Danny would be happy for her.

 

"I can't believe my baby girl is growing up." He softly replied as he laid Iolana down then walking to the window. He put his arms around himself like he was trying to hold himself up and Grace came over and hugged him, "Danno why don't we go talk in private-just the two of us?"

 

"Ok" He went over to Steve and kissed him, "I love you."

 

"I love you too and don't worry I'll talk to him."

 

Danny just smiled, "Riiight..."

 

"Go on"

 

They left and went outside to a bench. He took a hold of Grace's hand and just held it, "Danno are you alright with this?"

 

"Yeah I actually am-I just can't believe my little monkey's growing up. Look at you-you're a beautiful young woman who's now a Navy SEAL and going to be married. I'm so proud yet sad at the same time."

 

"Why are you sad?"

 

"Because you won't need me anymore."

 

Grace started laughing, "Danno you should be a comedian because you're cracking me up. Don't you know that a daughter will always need her father no matter where life takes her. Can I ask you a question?"

 

"You know you can always ask me anything baby."

 

"When did you know that you were in love with Steve?"

 

"That is a loaded question"

 

"Okay when was the very first time you realized it?"

 

"When I realized that I was in love with your father was when 5-0 was first starting out and we were sitting outside watching the sunset and drinking beer and he just said, 'You're not alone Danno.' I looked over at him and he was just staring at me with those eyes of his and I could tell that he was very sincere and I felt this hole in my heart start to heal up. That's when I first knew that something was different between us now when I realized it was when he was arrested and he had this look of helpness and his hope was going as well but it was when he was kidnapped in North Korea that I was truly in love with Steve."

 

"What all happened over there? I know you didn't want to tell me what all happened because I was little and you didn't want me to have nightmares but you can tell me now."

 

Danny sawolled hard as he began, "He thought he was going to help a friend to get her fiancee back but it turns out that she betrayed him and traded him for her fiancee but she realized what she did wrong and she actually tried to help Steve escape but WoFat shot her right in front of him."

 

She gapsed, "Oh my god! What did Steve do?"

 

"He couldn't really do anything because he umm he was hanging by his wrists. WoFat had strung him up like a piece of meat and toruted him for information that he honestly didn't have but of course WoFat thought he was lying. He used him as a punching bag. I didn't know where he'd gone and I was frankly mad as hell that he didn't leave me a note or something so I went to his house and searched for a clue of some kind. Luckly I found a map of Japan then I called Joe to help and he called a few of his Navy buddies to help on our unoffcial trip because the governor refused to help us-the idiot. Anyway let me tell you that was the longest plane ride of my life but all the while that Steve was missing I felt this phatom pain all over my body."

 

"When did that happen?"

 

"It was about 2 days after Steve went missing and I knew something was wrong I just knew something was happening to Steve and I couldn't stop it yet. As we got closer to Japan those pains intensified and I hurt like I was the one being toruted."

 

"That's what happens to your soul mate-they say when your mate is hurt you can feel it."

 

"Yeah well that must be true because I was going to take some meds but I decided against so it could allow me to find Steve. Well long story short when I found him in the back of that truck and he was barely alive my heart stopped. I threw myself into the truck and rushed over to his side and he thought he was dreaming until I touched him to cut the ropes away. Before anyone came back I told him that I loved him then I carefully kissed him but of course Steve being Steve he pulled me down harder not caring if he was hurt or not but I pulled away and the dork actually pouted."

 

They both laughed at this but she got serious again, "Then why did he stay with Cath?"

 

"He was afraid of what everyone would think and she knew what we ment to each other-that's why on that Halloween night she made us cuddle together."

 

"Well you two were so adorable. What's wrong?" She put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed in a comforting manner.

 

"A month after he told me that he didn't tell me everything that WoFat did to him."

 

"What else?"

 

"I should've been there sooner so he wouldn't have to go through that."

 

Now she was sporting a major anuryism face, "What did that sick man to?"

 

"He raped him. Repeatedly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry cliff hanger...couldn't resist


	17. Babies names and descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay people here's the anticipated names of their children :)

Boy:

 

Samuel Matthew McGarrett-Williams

8.5lbs, 9oz

22 inches long

Thick Choclate brown curly hair-creamy pale skin-long legs and arms. Has the classic McGarrett smile, dark chocolate brown eyes. He's the oldest.

 

1st Twin Girl:

 

Diana Keahi McGarrett-Williams

8lbs, 9oz

18 in long

Thick Blond hair, blue eyes, Danny's smile with Steve's dimples-olive toned skin. A little shorter than her brother. She's the middle child but the oldest to her twin.

 

2nd Twin Girl:

 

Iolana Marie McGarrett-Williams

7lbs, 7oz

16 in long

Thick Strawberry blond hair with bright emerld green eyes. She has a mix of Steve and Danno's smiles and she short compared to her sister and brother. She's the youngest and smallest of either of them but they say that all good things come in small packages.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be chapter 16 but i forgot-sry...well next chapter is Danno and Grace continue their convo


	18. Part 2 of Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Danno continue their convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments:) you don't know how much they make me feel good when i'm not feeling good or when i'm down...

Last time: "What else did he do to dad?"

 

Danny shook his head and bile that was threating to come out, "He...he raped him-repeatedly."

 

Present:

 

Grace honestly didn't know what to say-her eyes were wet with tears but her blood boiled like a volcano, "Sick sick man-I'm freaking glad he's dead! You know what-I wish I could bring him back so I can kill him again! Ugggh THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

 

Danny put his arms around his daughter, "Honey I know how you feel."

 

"So that explains why he woke up screaming in the middle of the night or shaking so bad that he was breaking out into a cold sweat or huddled into a corner and you couldn't even touch him or when you just held him while he cried so hard that he started shaking but you held him; you were there for him when he wanted to end his own life; you brought him back to the old Steve we all know and love."

 

Danny was shocked because he hadn't told her any of this, "Grace how did you know those details?"

 

"Danno I was worried about him and I know you told me to go back to bed but I couldn't leave him. Even back then he was more of a father to me than Stan ever was-yes Stan provided for my education and bought me things but that's all he did. How did dad get better quicker?"

 

"He finally realized that he needed to see a tramua therapist. Steve thought that I would see him as weak but I had to remind him that I would never see him as weak and I told him that I could go with him if it helped. And it truly helped both of us actually."

 

Grace smiled, "Well that's good...tell me something?"

 

"Anything"

 

"Why did WoFat do that to him? And when?"

 

"It was right after they took him to that building. He thought if he broke his spirit then he could get the answers that he wanted."

 

"Did Steve tell you anything else? Please don't keep anything from me."

 

"Okay but it's not gonna be easy telling you this"

 

"I know but I have to know-please"

 

Danny sighed knowing he had to tell her but he knew that it was going to be hard for him, "WoFat wanted to break your dad's spirit first so in his sick twisted mind he thought if he did that then Steve would break and he could get the answers."

 

"How many hours?"

 

"Steve said that it felt like it would never end but it was really only 3 hours after he was captured. He had tied him down so that Steve couldn't move at all."

 

"Did he gag him?"

 

"No-there was no point because they were out in the middle of nowhere and besides WoFat fed on Steve's pain."

 

"It explains a lot now"

 

"Yeah it does and we didn't make love for months-it was close to year before we did anything like that. Oh sure we kissed and cuddled on the couch but that was it and I told him to not do anything if he's not ready."

 

"That's so sweet Danno. I guess the therapy helped him to get through it."

 

"Yes it did-it helped both of us."

 

"If you don't mind me asking-when was the first time you guys made love again?"

 

"It was after he came back from Japan with Joe-the idiot-another person lying to Steve."

 

"What did he lie about?"

 

"His mother...it turned out that Shelbern was a person but it wasn't Joe; it was his mother."

 

"Didn't she die in a car crash when he was 16?"

 

"She faked her death because she was in danger. She didn't even tell his father."

 

"So where is she now?"

 

"She had moved back here for a while but then she just ups and disappeared one day-no note, not anything-just freaking leaves."

 

"Well why didn't dad try to look for her?"

 

"Because he had a family to take care of and he was tired of being lied to and running down rabbit trails. We were more important to him. He said that he Joe ever came back here; he'd give him ass-kicking that he deserves because you know he hates being played and lied to."

 

"Wow! He truly is a great man."

 

"Yeah I think so too even when he's trying to kill me."

 

"Oh please you know he'll always protect you. Okay so lets go back inside-I want to see dad and my little sisters and brother. Hopefully he didn't scare David too bad."

 

Danny just smiled as they got up and went back up to the room.


	19. Steve talks to David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happened when Grace and Danno were talking outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the last name on here so i went back and changed it in the other chapters-my muse struck again

Before Danny and Grace leave they help put Sam and Diana back into the hospital crib since they'd fallen asleep. Danny just smiled down at his beautiful three children who were sleeping peacefully. He looked over at Steve who was smiling at him and Danny went over and gave him a passionate kiss, "Thank so much."

 

"For what?" Steve asked in suriprise.

 

"For giving me three little miracles."

 

"I didn't do it alone-I had a little help."

 

Danny just chuckled and leaned into Steve so he could whisper in his ear, "Little-I don't think so."

 

"That's so true. You were the animal that night-not me"

 

"Yeah I was and will be again."

 

They just laughed then Steve replied, "When we make love again it'll be like the first time again."

 

"Yeah I know but that won't be for a while. Listen can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure"

 

"If Gracie asks anything about North Korea do you want me to tell her what really happened or not?"

 

Steve thought about this, "No you need to tell her the truth...I think it'd be easier if you tell her. Why do you ask?"

 

"I just have a feeling-I mean she might ask when the first time when we fell in love or something..."

 

"Your famous gut?"

 

"Yeah and don't interrigate David too bad-I've got a good feeling about this guy."

 

"Okay babe...I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

They left and Steve stared at David for a few minutes before speaking.

 

"So David...what's your full name?"

 

"Okay right to the interrigation."

 

Steve just gives him an exhasperated sigh and looks at him, "Listen I'm trying to look out for my daughter and I want her to be safe as possible; now if that means that I interrigating you then so be it and if you have some problem with it then you can just get out of here-right now."

 

Needless to say that David striaghtened up because he knew there was a time to be funny and now was not one of those times, "Sir if may"

 

"Please go ahead"

 

"I will protect Grace with my life. She's already had it way to hard in her life and I want to protect her, I want to be her back up because honestly no one knows her moves better than me."

 

Steve didn't say anything but he motioned for him to continue.

 

"My full name is David Micheal Specter."

 

"Where are you from? How old are you?"

 

"Dallas, TX and I'm 17"

 

"How did you come to Hawaii?"

 

"My mother died a few months ago. A drunk driver hit her. Thankfully my aunt's still living and she lives here."

 

"What about your dad? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

 

"He umm he died a few years ago-he had a heart attack. And no as far as know I don't have any."

 

"Oh dear I'm so sorry and listen I'm so for being such an ass. Wait a minute-you don't know if you have any sibilings?"

 

"Don't be-I wouldn't expect anythig less. Gracie talks about her Danno and dad all the time. And no I'm not sure-you see my dad was a musician so he traveled a lot so there could be I just never gave it any thought to look for them."

 

"Oh cool-what band was he in?"

 

"It was some kind of blues jazz band. I grew up on that and yes I love it although I do love the other types of music too."

 

"So you don't mind?"

 

"Mind what?"

 

"About Danny and I being married?"

 

"No it's fine-I see it like this: you can't help who you fall in love with."

 

Steve just smiles and pats the seat next to him, "You know you don't have to stand there the whole entire time. Why don't come sit down?"

 

"Okay"

 

David goes and sits beside him, "You know you really have a beautiful family and that's what I want with Grace-if you'll let me?"

 

"Of course you guys have our blessing. So how did you two meet?"

 

"We met at the Naval Academy. At first she kind of thought I was full of myself and she didn't like me very much. She kept giving me a hard time but I didn't give up. I knew there was something special about her the day I first saw her walk into that classroom. I don't know wether it was those beautiful bright blue eyes or that smile or the way she looked at life. She's my ray of sunshine when the world is dark and gray."

 

Steve starts laughing and he just looks at him, "Oh I'm not laughing at you-I'm laughing because you two sound errily simliar to Danno and me."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well then please tell me how two met?"

 

Steve told him the famous story of they got started and by the end of it they were both laughing, "Shhh not so loud-you'll wake the babies but yeah it was very funny."

 

"Oh man I wish I could've been there and I can see how deep your love goes for him and the same goes for Danny. You know when she talked about you two; she made it sound like, The Adventures of Danno and Dad. At first I thought she was telling a good story till she told me that it was true and I was like Wow."

 

"Yeah that's our Gracie."

 

"Sounds like they're coming in-she has the most wonderful laugh."

 

"It's just like her Danno's laugh. I can always hear him...I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."

 

"I know what you mean. I know Grace and I only have known each other for a few months but I feel like I've known her my entire life."

 

"I feel the same way. So you're gonna be a SEAL also?"

 

"Yes Sir. I'll be right along side Gracie if the Commander will let me."

 

"I'm sure if you give him a good enough explantion then he'll allow it."

 

Before David could respond Grace and Danno walked in-they both had smiles on their faces but gasped when they saw David and Steve getting along.

 

"What? Let me guess you thought I'd hang him off the roof."

 

"Oh haha-you're funny Steven and no well okay maybe I thought for a second you'd do something like that but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. So how did it go?"

 

"It was great...he's fine Danno...don't worry he'll protect our little girl like we would-I trust him."

 

Danny's eyebrows went up, "Well that's good to hear...now how are my children?"

 

"They're good-still sleeping." Just then Iolana started fussing, "Dang I shouldn't have said anything-she's probably hungry-again-you know for such a tiny thing she sure can eat a lot."

 

"Yeah she can." Danny went over, picked her up and rocked her a little to calm her down and she seemed to like it. Gracie decided that it was time to go, "Well as much fun as this has been I'm exhausted. You ready to go babe?"

 

"Yes I am...I think I could sleep for a whole month."

 

They said their goodbyes and Danny handed Iolana to Steve so he could feed her. He just watched in amazement as she sucked hungerily, "I still can't believe that I'm a father."

 

Danny was smiling as he sat on the bed next to him while he held her, "Yeah I know-it's been a long time since I took care of a newborn and even then Gracie was just one child but now it's 3 newborns. We'll never get any sleep again."

 

"Oh stop being so dramatic-we'll get them on a feeding schedule and still get some sleep-Chin and Kono might have to run HQ for a while but they can handle it. Look she's asleep again."


	20. Three weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the triplets are 3 weeks old, Grace and David got married at the JP because their first mission was in two days and now steve and danno have been home for 3 weeks. lets see what happens in their lives.

Well it's been three weeks since Steve came home from the hospital. Grace and David went to the JP to get married and they'd have a reception at Steve and Danny's house when they got back-they'd realized that they didn't have time to plan it right and they wanted to be married before they left for their first mission. Steve and Danno had finally gotten a routine down with the feeding and changing them in the middle of the night. Steve decided to express milk in some bottles so that Danny could feed them. The first two nearly slept the entire night but it was Iolana that kept waking up every two hours and Steve would get up and check her diaper before setting down in glider chair and feed her. Needless to say that he was exhausted was an understatement; Danny tried to help out but she didn't like the bottle and wouldn't take it. She kept on fussing until he handed her over to Steve and he feed her naturally.

 

He looked down at her and smiled. He could see a lot of Danny in her but he could see himself as well. She looked up at him with those firey green eyes of hers and smiled then resumed her feeding. Steve started singing a Phil Collins to her and she fell asleep almost immediately while she was feeding but when he tried to put her back in the crib she started fussing again so he put her on his shoulder, "What's wrong babygirl-huh-why don't you want to go to sleep?" He spoke softly as he went downstairs grabbing a blanket along the way to sit out on the lanai and let the rolling waves put her to sleep. After he sat down he put the blanket over both of them because it could get a little chilly at night. He checked her diaper but it was clean and he could tell she was full but she was still fussing.

 

Danny woke up and felt Steve's side of the bed which was cold indicating that he hadn't been there for a while. He looked over at the clock, '3:30 AM-Iolana must not be sleeping again.' he thought to himself as he got up and put on a robe. He went to the nursery to check on Sam and Diana-thankfully they were still fast asleep. He quietly checked their diapers to see if they needed changing but they were still dry then he went downstairs and looked out towards the lanai in which he saw Steve and daughter wrapped in a blanket. He went over to them and saw that they both were fast asleep with Steve's arms wrapped firmly and protectivly around her. He gently woke Steve, "Babe...hey hon...why don't come inside and put her down?"

 

"That's a great idea but everytime I try to put her back she starts fussing again. It took this long to get her asleep-I fed n'changed her and even sang to her but she wouldn't go to sleep. That is until I came out here and talked softly to her and let her listen to the sound of the waves. Maybe she's got a form of colic or something...I just don't know."

 

"Well let me take her back upstairs and you go to bed. You're about to fall over."

 

Steve looked down at his daughter who now was sleeping peaceful and for the first time he was afraid to move her but with Danny's expert help she didn't wake when they did the transfer. Steve went to bed while Danny put her back in the crib. When he went back to their room, he saw that Steve was already out like a light. He went over and put the rest of his legs under the covers then got in himself in which Steve scooted over and wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him to his body, "Did she wake?"

 

"No-now go back to sleep."

 

"Love you Danno"

 

"Love you too SuperSEAL." They fell into an exhausted sleep wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but it wouldn't leave my mind and i felt this was a good place to stop-okay the next chapter will be the flashback of when steve finally told danny what else happened in N.Korea


	21. 5 Years Ago part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay my fellow islanders-this is the flashback of when steve finally told danny what else happened in N.Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this's a little emotional

NO! NO! STOOOOP! PLEEASE!"

 

Danny jumped out of bed his heart racing as he heard Steve scream out at the top of his lungs from another nightmare that plauged him. Getting his bearings together he looked over at Steve who was curled into a ball, shaking and in a cold sweat, "Oh babe." He slowly went around to Steve's side of the bed, "steve-can you hear me?" Steve's face sinched up in pain and he scooted away from Danny's hand, "Please no more-please-it hurts." This scared Danny because he never heard him say that. It had only been a month since Steve's kidnapping and torture but he felt that something else went on with that last statement.

 

"Steve! Wake up-NOW!"

 

Steve's eyes flies opens and he jumps out of bed with a feared look in his eyes. He looks around at his surroundings to make sure he's safe. Danny doesn't move because the last time he tried to move, Steve punched him and ran out so now he knows not to move. He just lets Steve come back while saying over and over, "Danno's here-I'm right here-you're safe."

 

Steve's mind finally catches up with him and he realizes that he is safe and that it's just Danny and he can hear his soothing voice saying that same montra over again. He collapes and slides down against the wall wincing when his bottom hit the floor, "I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

 

Danny quickly closes the distance between them and pulls Steve into an embracing hold, "No baby-you were having a nightmare again but you didn't hit me."

 

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

 

"Steven...did something else happen before we got there?"

 

Slowly Steve looked at Danny and it broke his heart. He'd never seen this kind of look in Steve's eyes and it scared him. Steve looked lost, no light behind his eyes, scared, ashamed, hurt and almost broken.

 

"Please tell me what happened?"

 

Steve looked down, "You won't me after I tell you."

 

Lifting Steve's chin so that that he could see him, "Steven listen to me-You are my life. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere-no matter how bad things get but I will never leave or walk out on you. So please tell me"

 

Steve sighed as he nodded in agreement, "First please don't say anything till I'm done-this is gonna be hard enough to say out loud."

 

"Okay-I promise."

 

"After we got to that building he tto-took me to this room. There was a bed with chains on it-at first I didn't know what he was going to do and I resisted at first while they were laying me down on my stomach-they hit me which knocked the wind outta me. Then they proceeded to chain my wrists then I finally figured it out when they spread my legs and chained my ankles. I thought they were going to do something else but they didn't-they left and I was alone for a few minutes. I tried to get out of them but they were too tight. WoFat came in and closed the door-thing is he was in a robe which I found odd because I had only seen him in suits. Then he proceeded to undo my pants and pull them down along with my boxers. I somehow knew what he was going to do and I tried my hardest to fight him off when he got on top of me but he punched me in the ribs so hard that I couldn't breath for a few seconds. He lend down and whispered, "Now you're mine-no one will ever want you after this espicially your Danno. You'll be ruined and he'll never want you again." The fact that he knew about us shocked me then I felt him trying to get a rise out of me but I wouldn't let me. He got mad that he couldn't get a rise out of me so he went to the next step and forced himself inside me. It hurt like hell-no preparation no lube no nothing-it was like this burning white hot pain that just worse as he kept thrusting himself in and out of me. I screamed out in pain, begged him to stop but that only got him off and he got more rough with me. I felt his release and I only prayed that I didn't get pregnant because he didn't know that about me. He got off me and just left me there. After he left I cried so hard I was shaking. After about 30 minutes he came back and asked me if I was ready to tell him information about Shelborn and I said I didn't what the hell he was talking about. He did not like this answer because he umm he got on top of me again and said okay if that's the way you want to play this game I'm up for it then without any warning he roughly shoved himself inside me again. And I again I begged for him to stop but that only made him go harder and faster so I just kept my mouth shut and buried my face into the pillow hoping that my screams were being muffled. This went on for about 2-3 hours before he finally realized that what he was doing wasn't working. That's when he moved me to another room where he hung me up and well the rest is history." Steve finally breathed a sigh of relief but was very afraid to look at Danny, "I understand if you don't want to be with me now. I'm ruined-you can leave."

 

"Steven look at me...you can't get rid of me that easily...trust me when I say WoFat will have his day-he will pay for doing and saying those things to you. I can't believe he'd stoop that low-it's amazing how crazy this thing is-and no he's not a person-not even human because someone who does that isn't a human being at all. Is this why you've been afraid to tell me?"

 

Steve didn't say anything-he just nodded his head as tears started flooding down his face. Danny embraced him tightly as Steve broke down with wracking sobs and gutterial screams. He was glad that he didn't have Gracie this weekend because his screams and cries were kind of loud. Steve held on to him like he was a lifeline and Danny wished that he could take the pain away, "Shhhh it's okay now-you're okay-you are safe with me. I will protect you-I will never let you go."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes I promise-you're safe in my arms."

 

Danny felt him nod his head against his chest, "Hey why don't we go back to bed?"

 

"Okay but first I need to take a shower." Steve replied in a voice so small that he didn't sound like himself at all. Danny nodded, "Me and my arms will be right here waiting for you."

 

Steve said okay before closing the bathroom door and locking it. He knew Danny would never leave him but he felt so broken inside and he didn't want Danny to see him in pain anymore. He knew it wasn't right-he knew he was taking the easy way out but right now he could care less. He started the shower but slowly sat down in the tub because even though it had been a month he was still very sore from what he did to him. He took a razor blade and slowly made a deep cut in his wrist and did the same thing to the other one and just let the blood flow out letting his life slip away because he couldn't take the pain, waking up in nightmares anymore. He barely noticed when Danny came busting in and wrapping his wrists so he could stop the bleeding, "It's okay Danno"

 

"NO IT'S NOT! YOU'RE LETTING HIM WIN AND I FOR ONE AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET YOU. YOU WILL CONTINUE TO LIVE!" He shouted at Steve who was barely concious now. His eyes kept fluttering closed. The medics came and rushed him to the hospital where they had to shock him twice but finally got him back. He lost a good amount of blood but not enough to require a transfusion. They kept him overnight for observation and Danny was with him the whole time even though Steve was too embrassed to say anything but Danny didn't care because the only thing that mattered was that he was alive. He kept rubbing his thumb aganist Steve's knuckles in a soothing manner. The doctor came in and recommened that they go to a trauma therapist in which Danny said that they'd discuss it before doing anything.

 

"Sure that's fine. I have something else to discuss with you guys before I leave."

 

Danny's eyes widened in fear as he continued, "The good news is that you're baby's fine-there was no harm done to the baby."

 

Steve blinked a couple of times, "What?"

 

"You're pregnant Steve."

 

"Umm how far along?"

 

"A month"

 

At this Steve became frantic and started to shout, "but I didn't have any symptoms...I oh god what if he finds out Danny! He'll come after me again!! Please don't let him take my baby-PLEASE!!"

 

"NURSE GET HIM A SEDITIVE NOW!" he yelled out of the room and she rushed in quickly. It was like watching a balloon deflate. Danny went over to him, "I'm sorry about that..."

 

"I understand-it happens after a rape occurs. Their afriad that their attcker will come back for their child."

 

Danny looks over at Steve who was now sleeping, "It's just so unfair...I wish we could switch places...I'd give anything to take away his pain and his memories of this."

 

"I know you would but trust me just being here will help him get through this..."

 

"Yes and we'll raise this child with love and care."

 

Well Steve had come to terms with it and they did a sonagram at month 3. Everything had been going well until one night when he woke up in pain-he was now 5 months along and they could see it developing into a little girl-he held onto his stomach, "Danny! Something's wrong!" he shouted as he felt a contraction. He knew it was too early to have her now but the contractions were on top of each other. The paramedics told him that they'd be there ASAP. They got their in record time and rushed him into the ambulance. They told him that he had to push because she was already crowning and Steve cried as Danny got behind him and they held each other's hands as Steve pushed. He was getting tired but Danny encouaged him to just give one more big one then she'll be out. The medics quickly cleaned her up but she wasn't crying. They rushed her and Steve inside the hostpital where they proceeded to work on her. They did CPR, mouth to mouth but nothing happened. They tried everything for at least 15 minutes but nothing happened so they called it and Steve broke down in Danny's arms when they came and told him.

 

"Can we see her please?" Steve asked in a voice so different from his regular voice.

 

"Yes we'll bring her to you."

 

"I'll make the arrangements in the morning Steve."

 

"We should give her a tradional Hawaiian funeral and a name."

 

Before Danny could respond the nurse came in with the little bundle and handed her to Steve, "I'm so sorry Steve...I wish I could've done more."

 

"I know that you guys did everything you could but she's just so tiny."

 

"Only 3.5lb, 5oz. Do you have a name picked out?"

 

"Yeah...it's Ano'i McGarrett-Williams."

 

"Okay I'll put it on there."

 

"What's that mean?"

 

"Beloved."


	22. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of the flashback and it's the next day.

Steve woke to the sound of rain, ‘how appropriate-fits with the events of today.’ He thought as he turned over not wanting to get out of bed, not wanting to face the day of burying his little girl.

 

The little girl he never got to meet.

 

He had to say goodbye before he even said hello.

 

He felt Danny rub his arm but he was too ashamed to look at Danno, “It’s my fault.” Steve stated quietly.

 

“No babe it’s not your fault. These things happen and we can’t explain them. Steve please don’t think like that. I love you.”

 

He turned over to face Danny with sad eyes, “Really? You still love me even after what he did to me?”

 

Danny smiled as he pulled Steven closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, “Steven, babe you are one of kind-you know that? And I will always love you no matter what happens. You amaze me at what you do with fieldwork, how very protective you are of me, Chin and Kono. I know that it seems like I’m always complaining at what you do but it’s not.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“It’s because I don’t want anything to happen to you. I can’t live without you either Steve and it would just kill me if something ever happened. You know when you were being held, I had this phantom pain that just wouldn’t go away and I knew that it had to do with you.” This time Steve smiled a little, “Really-kind of like soul mates?”

 

“Yeah exactly like soul mates. We are meant to be together-we both went through a lot of crap before we met but that was all for a reason. Come on we need to get dressed and go downstairs. They'll be here in a couple of hours."

 

Steve sighed, "I never thought I could see a casket that small. It's just not right or even fair-why does this keep happening to me!"

 

Danny turned around and saw Steve shake with uncontrolable tears as he rocked himself. In two strides Danny was back beside Steve and holding him as close as possible. Steve screamed, cried and hit Danny's chest and kept saying that it wasn't fair and why. His heart broke for Steve because he'd gladly switch places with him to take away his pain and grief. They both knew that this would be a long difficult road ahead of them but with help from everyone he knew they'd be alright.

 

The atmosphere was needless to say a sad one when it was time to have the funeral but thankfull it had stopped raining and the sun came out. Steve felt like he was in slow motion as he watched the priest talk then they lowered her into the ground. They had picked a quiet place by their house where you could hear the ocean roll against the shoreline. They had talked about doing the traditional paddle out but Steve didn't want to cremate her so they complied with his wish.

 

The months passed as Danny helped Steve through his deep depression and he consoled him every time he had a nightmare or he doubted himself. That helped along with continuing to see the tramua therapist. Chin and Kono was also there to help Steve through his tough time of losing his little girl. Danny was and continued to be there for him because his love for Steve never wavered even though Steve tried to run, tried to kill himself again and so many other things because he thought he wasn't worthy of Danny or Grace's love but they helped him see that they are not going anywhere.


	23. Back to present day: 6 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the triplets are now 6 months old but lets see what's been happening in Grace and David's lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my fellow islanders! real life has been hectic and i got caught up in a new story that i'm writing after the Burn Notice finale-please read that even if you don't watch it....anyway i'm getting back to my other ones that i've forgotten...again sorry for the delay...

By now 6 months has passed and it seemed like it went pretty fast. Sam, Diana and Iolana were getting bigger-they had said their frist words and started crawling. Well Sam started crawling before he said his first word, Diana did both at the same time and Iolana was a little terror-Steve said that Danny's gonna get paid back for every little stunt he did as a child and he just groaned because he knew it was true. Iolana was like a mini Danny expect her Irish blood was strong so her hair turned to a beautiful bright strawberry blond with more red highlights and she still was as fussy as ever. Sam and Diana were a little bit more subdude; they did things on their own time but they did have their moments once in a while but otherwise they slept through the night. 

Grace and David had gotten the house next door to them although they weren't planning on doing that; it just so happened that the people who lived there were moving to the big island and wanted to sell the house so they had gotten a very good deal on it. They quickly ajusted to married life after their very first mission which lasted about a month then came back home to decompress. They did it in their own ways: David stayed at the house listening to jazz and blues records while Grace hit the waves, going shopping with Kono and working out on the North Shore and that place with over 200 steps or something like that. Although they did make love right after they got back because she loved those thigh holsters on him and she was itching to rip his clothes off even though they were utterly tired but Grace had pent up energy and they really didn't get to have a honeymoon but that's not the point. Other than that life had been pretty good but now she sleeps alone in their bed because a couple of weeks ago he had gotten called on a mission. 

They kissed each other goodbye as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Don't worry I'll be back." She huffed out a laugh, "You better come back-don't care if you have pieces missing because Chin has the tech just as you come back alive and breathing is enough for me. I love you." "I love you too." That was the last thing they told each other before he had to go and now it's been a few weeks since she heard anything. 

 

She got up, went for her morning swim and workout then showered after she started the coffee. She was just putting her breakfast on a plate when she noticed someone walking up from the kitchen window. Her heart stopped as fear coursed through her body, "No-god please no" she said outloud as she ran to the front door and nearly ripping it off the hinges to open it. 

 

Standing there was a Navy officer in a formal white uniform, "Are you Petty Officer Grace Spector?" 

 

"Yes" she replied in a shaky voice, "Please tell me he's not...he's not ddead is he?" 

 

"No but he was severly injured and he's on his way back to the island. Could I come in?" 

 

"Oh sure..I'm sorry" 

 

"No it's ok" 

 

"What happened? I mean I know the mission is classified but please tell me what his injuries are-please" 

 

"Okay I can do that. The vehicle got hit by a roadside bomb and it killed the driver and passenger immediately. David was sitting the backseat along with another officer who was injured as well. He was barely alive when we got to them. He just kept saying your name over and over before he passed out."

 

"Sir...what are is injuries?"

 

"Burns on 30% of his body, a broken arm and leg. He's got brusies up and down his body, broken ribs and they had to take his appendex because it had burst causing internal bleeding. He had a collapsed lung but they repaird it and now it's healing-he's on a vent right now because he can't breath on his own yet and he slipped into a coma."

 

Grace felt like the ground had opened up beneth her and thank god she was sitting down because her legs had gone weak. She felt sick by his description of what happened and he noticed it, "Are you alright? You're white as a sheet."

 

She shook her head no as she clamped her hand over mouth and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach but nothing came because she hadn't eaten anything yet. He followed her and put a washcloth under cool water to put on the back of her neck, "Thanks" She replied in a small shakey voice. He helped over to the sink where she rinsed her mouth out. He helped her back to the couch in the living room. She laid down and he drapped a blanket over her, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah I think it was just a shock to hear but thank you for helping me."

 

"Don't mention it-I have a daughter back home. Listen I have to head back but is there anything else you need before I go-maybe some crackers and gingerale?"

 

Grace smiled at his kindess towards her, "That's sounds good-thanks-hey umm could you tell me where he is right now? I'd really like to see him"

 

He started to say that it was classified but he felt really sorry for her and she reminded him of his daughter back in the mainland so he made an exception, "He's in New York...they're waiting for him to wake so they can be sure he be stable enough to travel because right now he's still in a coma and they want to get his lung healed first while they are working on his burns as well. Grace he suffered a lot of a trauma and I'm surprised he's still alive. He must have a strong will to live."

 

"That's what I love about him. He's so strong and yet when he's with me or around my little sisters and brother; he's as gentle as can be. You should've seen him when they were first born. The way he held him...there are no words seeing that kind of gentleness- it's just amazing."

 

He just smiles, "Oh I didn't know you had younger siblings, where do your parents live?"

 

"Oddley right next door...see when David and I were house hunting this one came open and we got a good deal on it. Honestly we were expecting to live right next door to them but they are hardley ever home anyway."

 

"Oh what's their names?"

 

"LT Dect Danny McGarrett-Williams and his husband is Commander Steve J Williams-McGarrett"

 

"WOW! The famous Commander-are we talking about the same person?"

 

She belts out a harty laugh as she sits up and scoots over so he can sit down, "Yeah the one and only"

 

"I must meet him-he's a legend in the SEAL circle."

 

"That's really cool and hey thanks for the ale and crackers, it really helped settle my stomach. I don't know what happened."

 

"It was probably the stress of hearing about your husband. Oh I never mentioned my name-I'm sorry...I'm Commander Josh Smith"

 

She held out her hand and he shook it, "Nice to meet you and don't worry about it."

 

"So where are Danny and Steve now?"

 

"Well Danny's at work" Grace wasn't sure if she should tell him about why Steve wasn't at work but if he asked then she'd tell him.

 

And sure enough he did, "What about Steve? I heard he runs the taskforce."

 

"How did-you know nevermind I don't wanna know how you know that but yes he does run it. He just does it part-time now. Part of it he does go in but he mostly stays at home to take care of the triplets: Sam, Diana and Iolana."

 

"I'm not understanding-where did the babies come from?"

 

"Uhh that's the thing umm listen you can't freak out if I tell you this-alright?"

 

"Ok no freaking out"

 

"Dad was born differently and umm he found out he can produce children. He carried them to term and they did a C-section even though this was a high risk pregnancy and he nearly died but still he brought 3 beautiful babies into this world."

 

"Oh really...no one's ever said anything about him being different."

 

"He kept it a secret when he was in the Navy because it didn't affect his job and he felt like this wasn't anybody's business."

 

"Was this his first pregnancy?"

 

"No...a few years ago he had a miscarrage-that nearly killed him. He went into a deep depression and we all had to help come back to his old self but he made through. Are you okay with all this?"

 

"Yeah-I've learned over the years that things change or happen for whatever reason but we shouldn't be so quick to question it, just go with it even if we don't understand it ourselves."

 

"I agree with you...I had to learn that at a young age when my mom divorced my danno and then moved me here but my danno followed me here and that's where he met Steve and 5-0 was born."

 

"Seems like you've been through a lot."

 

"Too much to go into but that's what my ohana is for-they'll be here through the good bad and very ugly of it."

 

"Well they seem like it-listen I really have to go but we should get together so I can meet your parents. Oh and I'll pull some strings and get you to NY."

 

"Thank you so much."

 

She closed the door and leaned against it-the news of what had happened finally sinking in and it hit her full force. Grace crumpled to the ground letting out a scream as she slid down to the floor, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Sobs wracked her and her body began to shake-she couldn't move to get to the phone that was ringing. She knew it was her dad because he probably heard the scream.

 

"GRACE! PICK UP THE PHONE! WHAT'S WRONG! NEVERMIND-I'M COMING OVER!" Steve yelled into the answering machine then it clicked off. A second later she heard heavy footsteps at the back door.

 

She looked to see Steve setting down the kids who immediately went to her, "aww hey my little ones"

 

"Hey honey-what happened? I heard you scream from the house." Steve stated as he sat down beside her and pulled her into a side hug in which she put both arms around him.

 

"It's David...he got severaly injured on his latest mission and now he's in New York waiting long enough so he can be healed enough to make it back here. But Josh's gonna pull some strings so I can go to him." She said through sobs into his shirt.

 

He put both arms around her as he watched the triplets also, "Oh sweety that's terrible...I'm so sorry. Come on let's go see Danno."


	24. From the islands to the mainland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this focuses on Grace going to see David in New York with her dad for support while Chin and Kono hold down the fort. Even though Steve wanted to go he decided to stay behind to take care of the triplets b/c he didn't want added stress on Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now kind of a crossover with 'Suits'
> 
> song: "Just a dream" by Carrie Underwood

Everyone was at the airport with Danny and Grace to say goodbye because she was going to see her husband and that was that-she didn't take no for an answer and they told her it was fine. Steve was staying behind because he didn't want added stress by taking his 6 month old triplets on a long flight so they would just call and video plus he was still nursing them even though the boy and first girl didn't seem to mind the bottle but the youngest refused to take the bottle and he really didn't mind. Chin had already talked to Danny about moving in temporally while he was away with Grace and help Steve out with anything he needed and Danny readily agreed because now he could focus on his daughter soley without worrying about his husband and children. He trusted Chin to take care of his family while he was gone and trusted Kono with helping out also. They assured him that everything was going to be fine and they could this relieved some of the stress that he was feeling. He gave one last long lingering kiss to Steve and bent down to the stroller and kissed his little ones on the head.

 

"I love you Danno"

 

"I love you too and I love my boy and girls. I'll call once we've landed."

 

Grace hugged Steve, "I'll be fine once I see my husband."

 

"I know the feeling." He replied trying not to wince as she hugged him a little tighter. He could tell that it was almost time to feed his babies again because his chest would always start to ache right before they started crying and he knew they'd have to hurry up and get back home. Danny saw this look, "Babe is it time to feed them"

 

"Yeah it's almost time."

 

"Chest sore?"

 

"They ache..."

 

"Okay Chin! Come here" Danny yelled over to Chin over, "Yees?"

 

"It's about time for a feeding and Steve really needs to get home."

 

"How did you know?"

 

"His chest is achy and sore-he always knows when it's about time. Don't worry he'll tell you."

 

"Okay thanks brah."

 

They hugged as they said their goodbyes to Danny and Grace before heading home. Danny and Grace went to the waiting area neither of them talking-both too nervous.

 

Hours later:

 

After they had finally landed in New York-it was a very long flight-both were tired and hungry so they decided to go out and get a decent slice of pizza. They had also decided to wait until morning to see him until morning so that Grace could be refreshed although she did call the hospital and talked with them.

 

"How is my husband doing?"

 

"What's his name?"

 

"David Specter"

 

"Okay-lets see-oh here we go. I'm afraid his condition isn't good Mrs. Specter, I'm so sorry."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"He's still in a coma but umm it's gotten worse"

 

Grace started crying again as she sank down to the bed, "How worse?"

 

"His organs are shutting down-it's like he's given up. I am so very sorry. We've contacted his older brother and let him know the situation."

 

"Wait-older brother-what are you talking about?"

 

"Well his last name is Specter."

 

"Sooo what the hell does that mean?"

 

"Did you know he had a brother?"

 

"No I DID NOT! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF HE HAD ANY SIBLINGS!! HOW THE-YOU KNOW NEVERMIND I AM COMING TO SEE HIM TONIGHT!!" With that she slammed the phone shut and let out a scream. Danny rushed out from the bathroom and knew something was wrong, "What happened?"

 

"We are going to see David-NOW-apparently he still in a coma but his organs are shutting down and and I-I can't wait." She sobbed into his tight embrace, "It's...it's not fair...."

 

"shhh baby I know it's not...come on lets go see if there's anything we can do...maybe he's waiting for you-he needs to feel and hear you."


End file.
